To Tame A Wild Heart
by jacklavigne
Summary: The Conqueror leaves Greece to visit Cleopatra and meets a slave/gladiator named Gabrielle but all is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The Conqueror leaves Greece to visit Cleopatra and meets a slave/gladiator named Gabrielle but all is not what it seems. _

_Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle and all the other characters from Xena, The Warrior Priness don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I will return them once it has been finished, sadly. _

_Violence: There will be violence in this story, including some sexual violence. It is fairly graphic. I mean, come on, it's a Conqueror fic. _

_Subtext: Subtext is maintext in this fanfiction. There will be graphic scenes of two women making love, and having sex (which will be quite rough considering the Conqueror's sexual appetite)_

_If you are under the age of eighteen, or this type of story is illegal where you live, then close stop reading now. Close the page. _

_Author's Note: This is a Conqueror story which I have been writing for a while now. It won't be updated as often as my other stories, but I will not leaving it hanging for weeks on end either._

_The banner for this story was made by the writer Silvermoonlight! Thankyouthankyouthankyou._

_Comments are very much appreciated._

_If you wish to send them to me, my email is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Enjoy the show! Or so to speak._

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**By jacklavigne**

**Prologue**

I do not believe in love and anyone who has ever met me doesn't doubt it. I may be a master of seduction with many bursts of unquenchable lust, but that is all it ever is. Lust. Never once have I truly loved. I have desired and wanted and sometimes I have cared more for a person than I would like to admit, but I've never been in love. It does not exist to me. I believe in power. I believe in holding someone's life in my hands and watching the light leave their eyes. I have killed thousands of men, burned hundreds of villages and enslaved women. I have travelled far and wide, conquering armies and many men and women. It thrills me to hold so much power. It flows through my blood, setting me alight and it helps me do things that normal mortals couldn't dream of. I have never been defeated and some swear that I'm a Goddess. For so long I have conquered, never losing a fight, but one day, it all changed. Thousand's have tried to kill me, wanting my power. Hundred's have even tried to conquer me, wanting my body. Few have even tried to tame me, wanting my heart. They all failed. I'm a wild animal and I cannot be tamed or so I thought.

Who would have guessed that to tame a wild heart, you need an even wilder one. This is the story of me, Xena, The Conqueror, and how I was conquered and tamed by a mere slave. A gladiator called Gabrielle.

**Chapter One**

By the Gods, I hate Egypt. If it wasn't for Cleopatra insisting that I visit her, I would never come to this God forsaken place. I prefer Greece and more specifically, Corinth. My palace was built on a cliff overlooking the sea. The sun shines down upon us, but the breeze makes it bearable. The water is warm and I love the feeling of wet sand beneath my feet. And grass! I thank the Gods for the green grass now more than ever. I walk on sand now but it is not wet, on the contrary, it's unbearably hot. It burns through my thick leather boots and I know when I remove them later, I will have blisters. There is no breeze in Egypt and the air is unbelievably hot causing me to constantly drink from my waterskin. And by the Gods, the sun! I feel as if I will catch alight at any moment.

I haven't been to Egypt in over five summers. Since I became ruler of Greece, I haven't had the time for adventure. It depresses me to no end that I've practically spent the last three years in court with men and women that pretend to worship the ground I walk on and then spit on me when my back is turned. I remember the last thing I actually did in Corinth was send a man to his death because he spat on me, literally. To tell the truth, he was a rebel attempting to tell the people how much I sucked basically. I didn't really care about that though. But when he spat at me, I become suddenly enraged which is not uncommon for me. I shattered his jaw with a powerful kick and cleaned the spit off my boot at the same time before sending him to be crucified.

I glance around at my guard as we march through the unforgiving desert and I see that they are faring no better than I am. I feel a slight bit of pity for them, for their armor must be burning through their leathers and scorching their skin. You wouldn't be able to tell though. Their discomfort is hidden well behind their masks, their faces completely devoid of emotion like the good soldiers they are. I look to my right where my second in charge walks besides me. She looks back at me with angry midnight blue eyes as she pushes her sweat soaked dark red hair away from her face. She looks royally pissed and I smile at her happily which only seems to make her angrier, which is exactly what I had planned.

"Did I really have to accompany you here, my Lord?" She asks in frustration, her voice hoarse. She must be angrier than I thought for her to call me her lord instead of my name. Alexandria is one of the few that is exempt from that rule. She's been with me from the start and constantly proves her loyalty to me, despite her sometimes sarcastic and angry remarks. She knows me. She's seen the woman underneath all the armor, behind the mask that I constantly wear. Even more to the point, she's the only person in this world that has ever been able to beat me in a fight and for that, she has my respect. She's probably the closest thing to a friend that I've had in over ten or so Summers.

"Of course you did, Alexandria," I smirked as we made our way across the desert. "You're my second in command and my trusted advisor. I need you here."

I grinned as she muttered a few curses under her breath. Something about my second in command shoving something where the sun don't shine on my body. I ignored it as I looked into the distance. I could see Cleopatra's palace less than half a candlemark away from where we stood. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I felt my feet ache with every step I took.

Truth be told, I had gotten bored in Corinth and Alexandria knew it. As much as I loved my palace in Greece, I felt like something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on what it was but I guess I've never really had time to think about it until now. It's been three years now since I finally took Corinth and I became the ruler of Greece. Everything had been quite peaceful since. I hated it. I missed the thrill of battle, the adrenaline it gave me when I did the impossible. If only I knew what I'd be getting myself into as I replied to Cleopatra's letter, I might never have come to Egypt at all.

"Was this trip really worth a lay with that she demon?" Alexandria growled as we finally made our way up the stone steps of Cleopatra's palace. I could see the Egyptian waiting for us at the top, looking more stunning than ever.

"Well, if my previous lover hadn't stopped joining me in bed, we wouldn't have had to make the trip, would we?" I smirked as I glanced at my second in command.

"Well, maybe if you didn't keep trying to tie her to the bed, she might not have stopped," was the muttered reply from the grumpy redhead. I just laughed as we finally reached Cleopatra who smiled at me brilliantly. She spared a disgust filled glance at Alexandria and I made an attempt not to grin. Alexandria and Cleo had never gotten on. Both of them were too jealous for their own good.

"Lord Conqueror," Cleopatra curtsied as I took her hand, bringing it to my lips and pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles with a seductive smile. "It's an honor and a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Cleo," I practically purred, ignoring Alexandria grimace of disgust. Cleopatra smiled once more before motioning for her slaves to take our things into the palace. I observed with amusement as Cleopatra practically wrapped herself around me as she led me inside, shooting a smug look over her shoulder at my second. I usually didn't let any one get away with antagonizing Alexandria but we'd had a fight on the ship to Egypt and I decided to let stew in her anger for a little while. That'll teach her to bed the captain.

"It's been too long since you've come to visit, Conqueror," Cleopatra said softly as she led me to the dining hall. "I have so missed your company."

"It has been a few seasons, hasn't it?" I mused as I wrapped my arm around her waist, caressing the soft white fabric that clung to her curves. Her body was delicious and I let my eyes wander over it appreciatively as I spoke. "If only I had your company in Corinth, I'd be quite content to never leave Greece again."

I could practically hear Alexandria stiffen besides me. Her step faltered and she came to a stop and after a few more steps I turned to face her, not bothering to let go of the Egyptian at my side.

"If you don't mind, my Lord, it has been a long journey and I would like to retire to my room," Alexandria said with a blank face as she tried to hide her emotions. Her anger at me showed in her flashing eyes and I smiled. I considered saying no for a moment but decided not to push my second too far.

"Of course, Alex," I nodded as I pulled Cleopatra tighter against me. Alexandria looked at me with raging eyes and my smile became brighter. "I'll see you in the morning."

"By your will, my Lord," She raised her closed fist over her chest in salute and managed a small nod to Cleo before turning on her heel and following one of the slaves to her room. I sighed inwardly as I watched her storm off. I would have to fix this later. Maybe a romp without the ropes would do the trick.

"I guess it's just you and me now, my Lord," Cleo whispered seductively in my ear and I turned to smile at her wickedly before letting her lead me to the dining hall, all thoughts of Alexandria forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Two**

I sat at the large dining table with Cleopatra sitting in my lap, feeding me food that the servants had brought us. I ignored everything around us and just focused on her. The way she looked and felt as she straddled my hips, barely brushing herself against one of my muscular thighs. I felt a presence though, someone watching us that sent alarm bells off in my head. I glanced away from the Egyptian, wondering if Alexandria had come to join us but there was no one there. I tried to ignore it as I turned back to Cleopatra, attempting to focus on her hands that had slipped underneath my silk shirt. Finally, it became too much to bear and I turned away from Cleo to glare into the shadows surrounding us.

"Who is there?" I snarled into the darkness, my eyes searching. Cleopatra sighed as she pulled her lips away from my neck and flicked her hand towards the far wall. Nothing happened for a few moments and then a girl stepped from the darkness.

My eyebrow seemed to rise on its own accord as I stared at the girl. No, a woman. She looked young, maybe ten years younger than I am which would make her around twenty summers old. She glared at me with flashing green eyes, the colour of the Aegean ocean. She was dressed in a sleeveless white tunic with a golden trim that was belted at her waist, which made her tanned skin glow golden in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Her hair was equally golden with short locks that fell around the face of an angel. A mighty pissed off looking angel. I assumed she was Roman from her attire but her pale hair and eyes reminded me of the women I had seen in the Norse country.

"Are you okay, my Queen?" The blonde asked and another one of my eyebrows raised as I stared at her. Her voice was low and slightly hoarse but what surprised me was her Greek accent. How did a Greek women end up in Egypt serving Cleopatra?

"I'm fine, Gabriella," Cleopatra practically purred as she smiled at the woman, waving her over to us. "You do not need to protect me from the Conqueror."

The blonde walked towards us cautiously and I could see her well defined muscles tense more and more with every step she took. She came to a halt besides my chair and my eyebrows almost disappeared as Cleopatra reached out and stroked the woman's cheek. Who was this girl?

"She's one of your warriors?" I asked Cleo without taking my eyes from the blonde. What was her name? Gabriella?

"My personal slave," Cleo corrected with a small smile. "A gift from Marc Antony, she was Rome's best gladiator."

A gladiator? This little thing? I could see the well-defined muscles but she didn't look like any gladiator I had ever seen. Every person that I'd seen fight in the arena had been a man. I couldn't help but be intrigued as I watched the slave kneel before us, bowing her head in submission.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," the slave spoke softly to Cleo. "I didn't mean to intrude on your meal. I was just worried for you."

"Its okay, my sweet," Cleopatra replied as she stroked the slave's golden hair. I wanted desperately to reach out and touch it myself but I found that I was unable to do anything but stare at the green eyed beauty. "Return to my chambers and I will see you later."

"Yes, Mistress," The slave nodded before standing before us once more. She stared at me through narrowed eyes, though they were filled with an emotion that I didn't recognize. With a final nod towards the two of us, she turned on her heel and left the dining hall.

"Now, where were we?" Cleopatra purred as hers hands snaked back underneath my clothes, caressing my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt her lips brush against my neck but I could still see the slave's burning green eyes on the backs of my eyelids.

I wandered back to my room after my evening with Cleopatra. The woman was wild but I didn't feel satisfied. If anything, our fucking had left me feeling even hungrier. I wanted to go to Alexandria's room with hopes of being sated but I decided it wasn't a good idea. She was angry with me and I wasn't in the best mood either. I had found myself thinking of the slave throughout the whole evening and it angered me. Why was I wasting my thoughts on a slave? A woman that seemed to be disgusted at breathing the same air as me. She had looked at me as thought I had ruined her life. It was possible, I guessed. For all I know, I had destroyed the woman's village back in Greece and then sold her to the highest bidder. It wouldn't have been the worst thing I've ever done, though I found my heart aching surprisingly at the thought.

"You shouldn't be here."

I whirled around, angry at myself for not noticing the woman I had strode past, so deep in my thoughts. I glared angrily at the slave, the beast inside of me growling as she stood behind me with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. Back in Greece, I would have killed the person who spoke such words to me. But, I wasn't in Greece and I found myself not wanting to kill this slave either.

"And why is that?" I asked, tilting my head as I stared at her. "What do I have to be afraid of?"

"You'll lose everything if you stay here," she replied coolly as she moved towards me, her eyes never leaving mine. I felt like I could drown in her gaze and die happily.

"Oh? And why should you care, _Gabriella_?" I replied, trying to keep my voice steady as she stood not inches away from me. I could feel the heat from her body and I wanted to wrap myself around her. I wanted to lose myself in her and never try and escape.

"I don't," she grinned wickedly as she ran a lone finger down my throat and over my chest. "I'm just warning you. And, it's Gabrielle, not _Gabriella._"

Without another word, she turned on her heel and strode away from me. I watched her emotionlessly until she rounded a corner and her footsteps faded before I dropped the mask and closed my eyes tightly. The beast inside of me was screaming, begging me to follow her, to take her and make _her_ scream. My skin still burned where she had touched me and it took every bit of will power to turn away and continue walking.

Maybe a stop over in Alexandria's room wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I've been recieving so many emails over this story and I have been truly loving it. I've been told that my chapters are too short which is killing my readers, so I've started making them longer to satisfy you all ;) If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Enjoy!_

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up the next morning and stretched luxiouriously, feeling a warm body sprawled over mine. Alexandria had not given into me quickly last night, not that she ever has. I ran my fingers gently through her silky locks as images of the night before flashed through my mind. She had been quite angry still when I showed up at her room after my 'dinner' with Cleopatra. Even angrier when she smelt the Egyptian's scent on my skin. Fire had flashed in her eyes as I pushed her roughly onto the bed and I loved every second of it. I didn't take her against her will and I never have but she still struggled against me. I think she did it because she knows that I enjoy it. She knows me better than anyone and she knows how much I love a fight. She is the only one who has ever been able to satisfy me. She knows what I want and gives it to me without hestiation, adding an illusion of defiance at the same time. It's why she's the only one who's ever spent the whole night in my bed. Because she's the only one who gives and receives me so passionately that I actually pass out.

I smothered my smile with a neutral expression as I felt her stir ontop of me. I couldn't help but stare as she stretched much like the cats that live here in Egypt. Her toned muscles rippled with every movement and I felt my desire for her burn brightly. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes that widened slightly at the fire in mine. She rolled off me so fast that I only managed to grasp air as she doned a sleeping shirt.

"You wish," she grinned devilishly as she ran her fingers through her dishevled hair. I growled as she smoothed down her sleep shirt, her hardened nipples straining against the fabric. Despite her words, her body proved to me that I was not the only one with a wish.

"Come back here," I half commanded and half pleaded as she crossed the room to a small bowl of water on her desk. I never begged anyone for anything, let alone join me in bed but I knew it was the only way when speaking to Alexandria. She didn't even glance at me as she splashed her face with the cool water before running wet fingers through her hair and slicking it back. She looked back at me finally, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she shook her head.

"Don't you have some meeting with Cleopatra this morning?" She asked innocently as she started pulling items of clothing from her pack at the end of the bed. "You can't possibly miss that by lazing in bed with me all morning."

"Cleopatra can wait," I purred as I crawled towards the end of the bed where she stood trying to decided which shirt she would wear today. "I cannot."

With a feral grin, my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her down onto the bed before quickly straddling her hips and holding her down. She looked up at me with a smirk as I leant down and brushed my lips against her ear, feeling her shudder underneath me.

"Don't make me bring out the ropes, Alex," I growled into her ear before gently biting down on her earlobe. She moaned softly and I grinned. She was mine.

I walked across the white marble floor as I made my way towards the royal bathing room, an out of place grin on my face. Alexandria had been so fiesty this morning. I could still feel my heart beating hard in my chest, my skin flushed at the thought of her writhing underneath me. I didn't even bother trying to hide my good mood as I knocked on the door. It had been way too long since I'd had a decent lay.

I heard Cleopatra call me in and I opened the door to the bathing room, my eyes meeting the Egyptian's after a few moments. She was in a sunken tub and I could smell the faint scent of vanilla that had been rubbed into her skin. I felt my skin prickle as my gaze moved from Cleo to the woman sitting directly behind her, massaging her mistress's shoulders.

My lust and desire burned with a vengeance as I stared at the gladiator that gazed back at me coolly. Her short blonde hair was wet and slicked back, dripping water down her neck and onto muscular shoulders. I envied the water and the Queen of the Nile that sat between the angel's legs. What I wouldn't give right now for those hands to be massaging my shoulders and other parts of my anatomy.

"Conqueror," Cleopatra smirked at me, pulling my gaze away from the slave. "You look like you're in high spirits this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I hardly slept at all, actually," I replied truthfully with a devillish grin. I walked confidently to the edge of the large pool, sitting down and running my fingers through the warm water. It left nothing to the imagination and I wished Cleopatra would move so I could see the slave's body more clearly.

"Do you have plans this morning?" Cleo asked as she leaned back against the gladiator. Gods, what was her name again? I watched with a raised eyebrow as one of the slave's hands slipped beneath the water and between her mistress's legs.

"I do," I replied with a calmness I didn't feel. I was beyond turned on and sure that this slave was trying to torture me. She had an evil glint in her eyes as she stared at me over her master's shoulder. "I plan on spending the rest of the morning and early afternoon sparring with Alexandria and my guards."

"Well, if you need anything, be sure to find me. Whatever you desire while you're here in Egypt, it is yours." Cleopatra's voice was husky with her own desire as I watched the slave's hand move in circular motions under the water.

"Whatever I desire, huh?" I grinned as I flicked the water from my fingers at the slave before turning my attention back to Cleopatra. "I'll be sure to remember that."

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and the beast tear at my chest as my hands moved in a blur. I thrusted and parried against the blade that was trying to sink itself into my skin. I felt alive and laughed loudly as the sword swung towards my throat in an attempt to remove my head from my shoulders. I only just managed to block it, smiling ferally at my sparring partner.

"Get that grin off your face," Alexandria growled as she pushed her sword against mine, bringing our faces close together. "You haven't beaten me yet, Conqueror."

My smile became wider as I pushed her away from me before swinging my sword towards her once more. We traded blows for several more moments before I became confused, the beast screaming as Alexandria started getting sloppy. With an angry roar, I kicked Alexandria's legs out from underneath her, holding my sword to her throat with a growl.

"What are you doing?" I whispered fiercly, looking into her midnight blue eyes. "I shouldn't have been able to knock you down so easily."

"Well, I didn't want to completely kick your ass in front of _her_," Alexandria grinned, winking at me before her eyes flickered over to the group of men watching us.

I turned my head and caught a pair of narrowed green eyes watching my second and I. I felt my heart pound in my chest and swallowed heavily as our eyes met before the slave turned away and the spell was broken. I frowned as I turned back to Alexandria who was watching me curiously. "What would I care if the slave saw you beat me?"

"Well," Alexandria drawled, pushing my sword away from her throat and standing up. "When I was fucking you last night, you did scream 'Gabrielle.'"

I felt a blush heat my skin as I turned away from my second in command, returning my sword to it's sheath at my back. I hadn't even realised that I spoke the slave's name during my session with Alexandria though I wasn't surprised. I hadn't been able to remove the fiery slave from my thoughts since our meeting in the hall last night.

I watched as Alexandria walked towards the royal guard that had been brought with us to Egypt, pairing them off to spar against one another. With a deep breath, I turned back to the slave to find her doing some drilling of her own. She was attacking invisible opponents with a pair of sais and I was surprised at her skill. I guess I shouldn't have been, I mean, this girl was a gladiator. She was probably skilled with several different types of weapons as well as hand to hand combat.

I walked past her confidently, catching her eye as I stopped to sit on a bench a few feet away from her. I pretended to ignore her and became amused as her drills became more and more complex. The slave was showing off for me and I found it quite adorable. I wiped my face with a spare piece of cloth and didn't even look up as a sai embedded itself into the wall besides my head.

"I could have you executed for that, you know," I muttered before taking a drink from my waterskin, finally taking a good look at the slave. She stood before me, her skin shining with sweat from her work out. The white tunic she wore was plastered to her skin, showing off her muscular body and I smiled in appreciation.

"You could try," the gladiator smiled for the first time since I've known her and it was brilliant. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white and the smile was warm as she spoke. "But Cleopatra wouldn't allow it."

"You are loyal to her," I stated in surprise as I listened to the adoration in her words.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she is the only one who has ever treated me with an once of respect and compassion since I was enslaved," Gabrielle said softly as she leant forwards to pull the sai from the wall besides my head. I could smell her scent and I wanted her desperately.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, attempting to control my desire. It was a losing battle. "Commanding you to join her in bed is showing you respect?"

"She has never ordered me to her bed," Gabrielle replied with a small smile. "She only ever offers and I go willingly."

"I expected a bit more of a fight from you. Cleo is tame. You seem like a woman that needs a more passionate lover," I mused as my eyes raked over the blonde's body appreciatively. "A ruler with a bit more fire to satisfy you," I added mischeiviously.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow with amusement at my words. "I guess it was quite satisfying when I passed your second's room last night, only to hear my name being screamed from your lips, Conqueror."

She left me then, her hips swaying seductively as she walked back inside the palace, leaving me to stare after her with enough lust to bed a thousand women and still want more. By the Gods, I was hooked.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Four**

It had been another long day, with an even longer unsatisfying night with Cleopatra after dinner. I was quickly growing bored of the Egyptian ruler and I had only been in Egypt for a two nights. Maybe Alexandria had been right; maybe Cleopatra hadn't been worth the trip to Egypt. I should have gone to Gaul, I mused to myself with a smile. There was always trouble I could find in Gaul. I opened the door to my room, shaking my head as I started to remove my arm bracers. I almost didn't notice the figure standing beside my bed as I walked towards my private bathing room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise as I stared at the slave who stood beside my bed quietly. How was this woman always able to sneak up on me without me detecting her presence? She said nothing as she continued to watch me, her face emotionless. Gods, she was beautiful and I found myself wanting to make her smile like she had this morning on the practice grounds. It only served to anger me.

"You should leave this place," She finally spoke. There was no venom or menace in her voice, only caution as she moved towards me. "It's not safe for you here."

"You keep saying that, yet I have found nothing to be feared here." I said, hiding my confusion behind my own mask as I raised an eyebrow at the slave. "And, it's not safe here for you either, gladiator. Do you know what happens to women that are caught in my bedchamber?"

There was a flash of fear in her eyes as I reached out and grabbed her arms, swinging her around and throwing her up against the wall. She didn't fight me as I held her there with my teeth bared. I found myself wanting her to. I wanted to see that fire in her eyes as she looked at me, instead of the blank stare she gave me now.

"You're not much of a gladiator," I purred seductively before releasing her and returning my attention to my bracer. "Hardly worth my time or effort or anyone else's for that matter. I hope I don't receive any gifts from Marc Antony anytime soon."

I watched in slight fascination as her eyes blazed with rage and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with an aching jaw. I looked up at her in surprise and I could see that she was as stunned as I was. No one hit the Conqueror, especially not a fucking slave. The thought made my libido catch on fire.

I stood up swiftly and before she knew it, she was pressed back up against the wall, with my hands ripping open the front of her white tunic, exposing her breasts. I took in the wonderful view before looking up into her wide eyes, full of surprise and a small bit of lust. Gripping her muscular biceps, I quickly took advantage of her shock and pushed her towards the bed before laying my body between her open thighs and groaning at how perfect it felt. Our bodies fit and it felt delicious as I gripped her wrists, holding them over her head as I ground myself against her. Defiance shone in her eyes once more as she fought against me and I was surprised at her strength. It took everything I had to hold her down and if she wasn't so small, I was sure she would have overpowered me easily.

"You can't do this," she snarled as she pushed against me with all her strength, her muscles straining. "I belong to Cleopatra, not you. You can't."

I slapped her hard across the face and the sound echoed throughout the room. No one told me what I could and couldn't do. She looked up at me with cold eyes and she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off as I crushed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her hot mouth. It felt like heaven as I kissed her roughly, bruising both our lips with the force of it. I pulled away panting and the bitch bit my lip between her teeth as I pulled back, causing a trail of hot blood run down my chin. I watched with interest and desire as her tongue slipped from her mouth to lick the blood from my lips and a growl rose up deep from within my chest.

"I can do whatever I want," I purred as I ground my hips against her stomach. I watched with delight as her eyes widened at the hardness pressed against her. "I am the Conqueror. Cleopatra has offered for me to take whatever I wish in Egypt. That includes you, slave. You're mine."

I repositioned myself and pushed the white tunic she wore up her body until it rested around her hips. I moaned with delight at my discovery as I found that she wore nothing underneath. She started struggling once more and I listened as the wooden bed creaked and groaned as she pushed against me with all her power. I didn't care. All I cared about now was taking this slave, conquering her. I held both her wrists in one hand and used my free hand to roughly cup her cunt, pressing the heel of my hand against her clit. A strangled sound escaped from her lips, something between a moan and a protest that sent shivers down my spine. I ran my long fingers along her slit and was surprised to find the slave drenched with passion, proving to me that her struggle was more out of loyalty to Cleopatra than her desire to get away from me. I undid the laces of my leather pants with fumbling fingers as I looked up into her emerald eyes, staring back at me with so many emotions that I couldn't tell what she was really thinking. I pulled the toy I had strapped to my hips from my trousers and positioned the phallus at her opening, my hand still gripping the slave's wrists before I was suddenly tossed onto my back. In a surprising show of strength and determination, she had thrown my body off of hers and flipped me over, straddling my hips with her hands around my neck.

Her eyes looked down into mine, blazing with fury as her fingers tightened around my throat. I gasped for air as her strong body pinned me to the bed, my hands squeezing her wrists as I tried to pull her away from me. I finally forced her hands from my throat, sitting up as I pulled them behind her back painfully. She looked into my eyes and something changed. The fury disappeared and was replaced something I didn't recognize. It was warm and yet it made my heart freeze in fear. My eyes wide, I watched as she repositioned herself and suddenly impaled herself on my cock.

I realized as her back arched, pushing the phallus deeper inside of her, that I had completely lost control of this situation. I wasn't taking her as I planned, instead she was taking me. As I watched her grind against me, I found that I didn't even care.

I watched as she repeatedly thrust herself against me, taking me deeper and deeper with every roll of her hips. Her chest heaved as she panted, her breasts being pushed into my face with every breath she took. I took her offering and pulled one of her tight nipples into her mouth, letting go of her wrists to grip her hips instead. Her skin tasted so sweet and I found myself trying to pull more and more of her inside of me. I laid back on the soft bed, never removing my mouth from her breasts as she put her hands on either side of my head, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly. I pulled back reluctantly from her breasts to look up at her, so beautiful in the throes of passion.

"Gods," I whispered as I cupped her cheek in my hand in a surprising show of tenderness I didn't know I possessed.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she rode my cock and her pale lips were parted as she released soft moans of pleasure. A fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead making her blonde bangs stick to her face. I felt an overwhelming urge to retake my control over our fucking. I hadn't had another take me like this in my whole entire life and while the thought thrilled and excited me, I couldn't allow it. The beast would not allow it. I ran my fingers through her short hair before gripping it roughly and pulling her lips down against mine. She resisted me for a moment before giving in, opening her mouth to let my tongue slip inside. I rolled us over on the bed until I was back on top and continued to fuck her, slowing my hips to a steady, lazy rhythm to frustrate her. She looked up at me with angry eyes and I grinned, taking her hands and holding them over her head, entwining our fingers so tightly that it was almost painful.

She wrapped her strong legs around my hips in an attempt to increase my pace, pulling me deeper inside of her with every thrust. I resisted for barely a second before I let myself be buried inside of her, giving in to what we both wanted. The feeling of being inside of her like this, taking her like this was too pleasurable. I had wanted it from the first moment I laid eyes on her and had thought of hardly anything else since. My thrusts became furious as I pounded inside of her, our sweaty skin slapping together as she rose to meet me with every stroke. I watched as her back arched and her grip on my hands tightened as she was overcome with her first orgasm. I continued to fuck her as her inner walls tightened around the leather phallus, increasing both of our pleasure.

"Look at me," I growled as her body trembled with ecstasy. Her eyes fluttered open and she held me in her intense gaze as a second orgasm overwhelmed her. "Only I can give you this. You're mine, slave. Mine."

Her lips parted and she screamed as she climaxed and I came with her. I forced myself to keep my eyes open and hold her gaze as my body shook with the force of my climax. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. My every nerve was on fire as she pulled my head down and kissed me passionately before whispering against my lips.

"And you're mine, Conqueror."

It was the last thing I remembered as I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Five**

I groaned as the curtains in my room were pulled open, shining bright light into my tired eyes. I rolled onto my stomach, my hand searching blindly for the body I expected to find besides me but I gripped onto nothing but cold sheets. My head still reeling from my unexpected awakening, I pulled my head up and squinted around the room, searching for the gladiator named Gabrielle.

She was no where in sight and I guessed that she must have left once I passed out to return to her mistress. The thought caused my heart to clench painfully and I frowned at the unwelcome and confusing emotions that coursed through me. I've hardly known this fiesty woman for a few days and I found myself feeling something for her. It was more than desire or lust, but I couldn't accurately describe the emotion without thinking about it. And I didn't want to think about it.

I rolled onto my back as I felt a body sit on the edge of my bed. I looked up and caught Alexandria's curious gaze, raising an eyebrow of my own when she didn't speak immediately.

"Who were you looking for?" She asked me finally and I grimaced, realising she had seen my pathetic grab for the slave that wasn't there. Gods, I was getting soft.

"No one," I muttered as I sat up, stretching my aching limbs.

"Right," Alexandria drawled with a rakish grin and I followed her gaze to my crotch where the phallus I'd worn last night was still attached.

"Oh, fuck off," I growled, quickly unstrapping the harness and dropping the toy on the floor besides my bed. I was in no mood to talk about the incident between myself and the gladiator and Alexandria seemed to sense it, immediately changing the topic of dicussion.

"I recieved a letter from Palaemon this morning," she said, laying herself across my lap as she looked up at me. "Everything is going well in the Empire. He said for us to enjoy our holiday and pleaded with me not to kill Cleopatra. Apparently we need to keep trading with Egypt and if Cleopatra was to have an accident, our agreement with Egypt would be over."

I laughed as Alexandria rolled her eyes. "If Cleo was to have an 'accident'..." I continued with a wink at my second. "It would be perfect. I would take over Egypt while I was here and I wouldn't even lose any men."

"True, but you would have an entire country revolting against you," Alexandria replied as she considered the thought for a moment. "And we only just finished getting Greece under control before we left. I'd hate to have to start all over against, especially in this Gods forsaken place."

I hummed in agreement with her, not wanting to stay in Egypt any longer than I had to. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind packing my bags right now and going back to my homeland, but it would start an arguement with Cleopatra. We would need to spend more than a few days in Egypt to satisfy her. I also wanted to stay a bit longer and spend some more time with the slave...

Gods, the slave.

Just thinking about her and the time I spent with her last night, I could feel my crotch start tingling with desire. I let my fingers run lightly over Alexandria's arm, who had closed her eyes. They snapped open at my touch and immediately she was off the bed and at the door.

"You have a meeting with Cleopatra this morning," she stated with a laugh at my childish pout. "No being late this time."

"You don't even care!" I said angrilly, slamming my fists down on the bed.

"No, I don't," Alexandria responded with a smile which quickly turned into a frown. "But, I do care about you. So, tell that slave if she hits you again, I'll break her fucking neck."

My eyes widened as I lifted my hand to touch my still aching jaw. I caught Alexandria's gaze and was surprised by the intense emotion that was shining in her midnight blue orbs. I gave her a seductive smile as I ran my finger over my jaw. "You could come and kiss it better."

"I don't think that job belongs to me anymore," Alexandria winked. "Now come on, the Whore of Egypt is waiting for us."

I growled loudly as I threw the blankets off my body, despising the Egyptian ruler more and more with every second that passed. She was really starting to kill my sex life.

"Conqueror," Cleopatra greeted me warmly from her seat. She was leaning on her elbow, her dark hair being braided by a slave while she ate strawberries from the hands of the gladiator, Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked beautiful as always, her hair sparkling in the sun and nose crinkled with an adorable smile.

_I wonder what she would look like waking up in my arms._

"Cleo," I replied, my voice lacking the warmth hers did. I glanced at the slave as I took my seat, but she refused to meet my eyes. Instead, she continued to feed her mistress, running the fingers over her free hand over the Egyptian's hip, caressing her lovingly.

Gabrielle's words to me on the practice field yesterday came back to me and I realised that the slave was indeed loyal to her master. In fact, she seemed to care for her a great deal. The feeling was obviously mutual as I watched Cleopatra lean in to her slave, her eyes twinkling affectionately as they shared a tender kiss. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I watched them, wanting nothing more than to rip them apart. After last night I couldn't help but want the slave to myself. I had made her mine and I didn't like to share.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up at Alexandria with cold eyes, the beast inside me ready to attack. She must have felt the tension radiating from me as she stared back and I felt her thumb caress my skin soothingly. I was instantly grateful as I felt the anger and jealousy start to leave my body. I turned back to face the Egyptian, feeling myself calm even futher as Alexandria left her hand on my shoulder, silently supporting me. Cleopatra was looking at me curiously, a touch of jealousy in her own eyes as she glanced between me and my second. I watched as her almond shaped eyes narrowed at Alexandria and I could practically feel the smug grin the red head gave her in return.

My eyes fell once more on the slave whose face was emotionless. Her eyes burned with fire though as she stared at me angrily and I grinned at the jealousy in her own eyes. She may adore Cleopatra, but that didn't stop her from wanting me too. Greedy little slave.

"So, Cleo, what did you call me out of bed for on such a beautiful morning?" I asked the Egyptian, leaning back into Alexandria in an attempt to infuriate her more. Her eyes narrowed further at my second, but after taking a deep breath, she seemed to relax slightly.

Cleopatra's eyes wandered back to my own and I was surprised as she held her temper completely in check. "I wanted to talk to you about the reason I invited you to my home."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow. I knew that Cleo would have an ulterior motive for bringing me to Egypt and I had been waiting patiently for this talk. "So you didn't just want my company? I'm hurt, Cleo."

"Nobody invites the Destroyer of Nations to their country just for company, Conqueror. Though, I admit it was extremely welcome," she purred seductively before she returned to business. "I want an alliance."

I smiled as I felt Alexandria fingers dig slightly into my shoulder. We had expected this from her and had talked over it for several hours, weighing the pros and cons. After a long discussion, we had decided an alliance with Egypt was the best thing, until Greece had conquerored Rome at least.

"An alliance," I mused out loud, feigning concern. "I don't know, Cleo. I know of your relationship with Marc Antony and Rome. How do I know you won't turn against me?"

"You don't," Cleopatra replied calmly before biting into a strawberry that Gabrielle held to her lips. I watched with an expressionless face as she licked the juices from the slave's fingers before turning back to me. Gods, I wanted to kill her right now. "Just like I don't know if you'll turn against me, Conqueror. I know of your travels into Chin and I know that Lao Ma practically handed her country over to you. With the strength of Greece and Chin combined, it would not be hard for you to completely destroy Egypt along with Rome."

I hid my surprise as Alexandria's hand squeezed my shoulder. Our trip to Chin had been short and several seasons ago. We had tried to keep it a secret that Chin was now apart of my Empire, wanting it to be a surprise against anyone who dared attack Greece. If Cleopatra knew it meant than Marc Antony and all of Rome probably knew as well, which changed things.

"I guess an alliance between Egypt and Greece can be arranged," I said finally, watching as relief washed over Cleopatra's face. I instantly put her back on edge. "But if I find that you are joining Rome in a plot against me, Cleopatra, I will bring my entire army to Egypt and leave nothing but corpses to rot in the unforgiving fucking sun, understand?"

I watched with satisfaction as Cleopatra nodded shakily and I grinned ferally at Gabrielle. The blood had rushed from the gladiator's face, leaving her pale and looking sick as she stared at me with wide eyes. She had seen a bit of the beast in me last night, but like everyone else, she had underestimated me.

"Very well," I said as I stood up slowly, stretching my body and loving the feel of the sun shining down upon me. "Like I said, it's a beautiful morning and I think I might go for a ride. I'll leave Alexandria here to speak with you about the alliance and I'll see you at dinner."

With a final look at Cleopatra, I turned to Alex who was glaring at me through narrowed eyes. I know she despised the thought of spending the morning with the Egyptian, especially to discuss an alliance but I needed to get out of here. After watching Cleopatra touch Gabrielle so intimately, I felt my anger about to burn out of control.

I gave her a small nod which she finally returned before striding out of the courtyard, feeling three pairs of eyes on my back.

"Hey, wait!"

I faultered mid stride as I walked down the deserted hall on my way to the stables. How did the slave always manage to sneak up on me? My razor sharp senses always picked up danger, even when I was asleep. Maybe that was why I didn't hear her, I mused to myself thoughtfully. Maybe she isn't a danger to me. The thought brought a small smile to my face which I quickly smothered with a neutral expression.

I turned around slowly, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched the slave stride towards me. I stared back at her emotionlessly until she was a few steps away. "Yes?"

"I uh..." she stuttered over her words which surprised me. She always seemed to have some witty remark or sarcastic words to say to me and now she was speechless. I watched with slight amusement as her emerald gaze drifted over my muscular crossed arm and up over my chest before her eyes met mine, her mouth slightly agape as she stared into my eyes. It was quite adorable.

I hardened myself against the slave's natural charm and stepped closer to her, until we were sharing the same breath, our lips inches apart. "Did you have something you wanted to say to me, _Gabrielle?_"

I didn't give her time to answer as my mouth descended on hers and I moaned softly against her lips. I gripped her hips and pulled her body against mine, the touch of her skin setting me on fire. No one had ever been able to affect me this way, especially with just a kiss. I could feel her hands gripping my shoulders tightly as she opened her mouth underneath mine and I buried my tongue in her mouth, revelling in the warmth surrounding me.

"No," she gasped as she pulled away from me, her grip on my shoulders stopping me from advancing further. "Stop."

"Why?" I asked in frustration, feeling my clit pound in sync with my rapidly beating heart. I wanted this and I could tell by her flushed face and heavy breathing that she wanted it just as bad.

"Because," she breathed. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't do this."

"Why?" I growled once more, staring deeply into her eyes. "I thought Cleo didn't force you into her bed?"

"She doesn't, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't kill me when she finds out I've been in bed with another."

I stared down into her pleading eyes, knowing that she spoke the truth. I myself had killed more than a few slaves when I found that they were getting pleasure from someone other than their master. I also knew that if Cleopatra knew I'd bedded her slave, our alliance would be over. It was an unspoken rule that you didn't touch another person's body slave, especially the ruler of the country that you were staying in. Not that I cared about the alliance. All I wanted was this slave.

"Fine," I whispered softly, not sure who was more surprised by my words, her or myself. I hadn't expected to give up without a fight and obviously she didn't either, but I didn't want to pressure the slave to enter my bed. I was more stunned than anything at the sick feeling it gave me to think of taking the gladiator against her will. I wanted her to come to me by herself.

Then I really would have conquerored her.

I smirked, letting go of the slave and stepping back. "I'll see you around, slave, i'm sure."

I turned to walk away and was surprised when I heard her voice. I was being surprised a lot on this trip.

"We could be friends, you know," her voice was soft and maybe even a little bit hopeful and it pulled at my heart.

"I don't have any friends," I said more to myself than to her.

"That soldier you brought with you this morning, she is your friend," Gabrielle continued as I turned around to face her once more, gazing at her curiously.

"Alexandria? She doesn't have a choice. She is my second in command."

"She has a choice," Gabrielle whispered. "Just like I do. You are her master and Cleopatra is mine, but neither of us are here by any real force. I belong to Cleopatra and yes, I am her slave, but I serve her because I am loyal and because I care. Just like Alexandria cares about you."

I mused over this and I knew it to be true. I knew that despite the way I treated her, Alexandria did genuinely care for me. Once, lost ago, she was in love with me and though that had faded, there was still something there. It was mutual.

"I suppose," I muttered grudgingly but couldn't help but smile at her smug grin.

"Then we can be friends."

"Fine," I said, wanting this conversation to be over so I could ride my horse and feel the wind in my hair. "We're friends then."

Without another word, I turned away from the slave and resumed my journey towards the stables. I could see the delighted look on her face burned into my mind and I smiled as I walked out of the palace and into the sunshine. I didn't like the thought of being just friends with the gladiator, but I guess it would do.

For now, at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Six**

I had been feeling restless tonight which is how I ended up on the fourth floor of Cleopatra's palace, staring into the night sky and attempting to count the stars. I was sitting on the window sill, my back reclining against the wall as one leg hung outside the open window and the other was tucked up against my chest, contemplating the past few days of my stay in Egypt. It had been a week since my talk with Gabrielle when she said that we could be friends. I haven't spoken to her since and have only seen her in passing. To be completely honest, I was avoiding her which was most unlike me. I would see her every morning and every night when I would meet with Cleopatra but we never spoke and I would avert my eyes when she tried to capture me in her gaze, those green eyes questioning me. And when I saw her while on the practice field or wandering the halls, I would immediately change direction and walk away. I had been rejected by a fucking slave and my ego was bruised. I wasn't acting like myself.

In the past, I would have just taken the slave against her will. I know that she wants me, even if only a little bit and that would be enough for me. Fuck Cleopatra and fuck what the slave wanted; I would have made the gladiator mine. But I didn't feel right about that now.

During the past week, I have spent a lot of time thinking, especially about my one night with the slave. The way I had touched her and the way she had touched me in return had been unlike anything I have ever experienced. It had made me feel so warm inside and I was sure I was going soft. I have been unable to think of anything else since. Everytime I saw her now, all I wanted to do was feel her hands on my skin, her lips on my lips, but I was scared.

I know what you're thinking; the Conqueror is scared of a slave? Yeah, right. But it's true. No one had ever turned me down before and now that she has, it was like she had all the power. Usually after someone spent a night with me, they were begging to be back in my bed again but not her. Instead, she wanted to be friends and I had actually accepted her offer, which again is so unlike me. I had taken a ride straight after and suddenly started doubting myself and the decision I had made. Why would someone want to be friends with me? Why did I even care if she did or not? I had scared myself so much with my thoughts that I had started doing something I never thought I would; I hid. I hid from a fucking slave like she was a hell hound after my soul which I guess isn't too far from the truth.

Since the moment I first saw her, I haven't been acting like myself and people were starting to notice. No one had the balls to say anything, but it was obvious that they were waiting for me to explode. The only person who had the guts to speak was of course, Alexandria. I had found myself in her bed every night for the last week and I could tell it confused her. It wasn't unusual for me to desire her, but for me to sleep by her side or anyone else's for that matter for seven nights in a row was almost unheard of. She had finally spoken up last night after one of the most tender sessions of fucking I've ever had. It was almost like making love.

_"Xena," Alexandria whispered to me, running her fingers through my hair as I laid ontop of her, still trying to catch my breath. "Not that I'm complaining, but what has gotten into you?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I was instantly on the defensive, leaning up on my elbows to look down at her. She grinned up at me before cupping my face gently in her hand and brushing her lips against mine so tenderly that I felt my heart ache. _

_"This," she whispered against my lips, her thumb caressing my cheek. "This is what I'm talking about, Xena. You've never been like this with me or anyone else for that matter, that I know of. You're softer than I've ever seen you."_

_I growled as I rolled off of her, wanting to be angry, to rage and scream but I couldn't. She spoke the truth and I couldn't be angry at her for being honest with me. I had gotten soft and it was all the fucking slave's fault. She ruined me. When she had conquerored me and then offered me her friendship, I had felt warm inside. Over the past week, the warmth had grown inside of me until I felt lightheaded and almost peaceful. I had never felt peaceful before. _

_"Like I said," Alexandria said softly as she rolled ontop of me, entwining her legs with mine. "I'm not complaining. It's just... different."_

_"Is it bad?" I asked, my voice cracking. I had never felt like this in my life. I felt scared and vulnerable, not strong and invinsible like the Conqueror should be._

_"No, oh Gods, Xena, no," Alexandria smiled as she brushed her lips against my forehead, my cheeks and finally my lips. "It's not bad. You still have your fire, Xena. You're still the Conqueror; strong and fierce. But you've regained what I thought you had lost forever. You've regained your heart, the passion that first made me follow you, that made me loyal to you. You're not any weaker for being this woman, instead you're stronger. If I had known getting away from Greece for a while would do this to you, I would have suggested the trip myself."_

_"But if I let people see this side of me, they won't fear me anymore," I whispered, sounding like a child even to my own ears. _

_"Maybe," Alexandria smiled. "But they will be more loyal. They won't follow you because they are scared of what will happen to them if they don't. They will follow you because they want to. And plus," she added with a mischievious twinkle in her eye. "Once they see you on the battlefield, they will fear you once more."_

While her words had reassured me, they had also scared the Hell out of me. I didn't even recognise this woman I was becoming and I wondered if the slave had put a spell on me. While I hadn't spoken to her recently, everytime I saw her, especially when she was with Cleopatra, I found myself wanting to be better. I wanted to be good and not evil like my mother claimed I was so long ago. I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at her mistress, her eyes full of affection and devotion. I wanted her to touch me like Alexandria had touched me last night, with tenderness and love. How could she do any of those things if I wasn't worthy of it? Could I ever be worthy of it? After all the things I've done, I didn't think so.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

Speak of the fucking devil, I thought to myself as I turned my head to face the slave who was leaning in the doorway of the room I had discovered in my wanderings. I had actually found it several days beforehand in an attempt to avoid her. So much for that, I thought bitterly.

"I've been in sitting in your room for almost two candlemarks," she continued as I turned my attention back towards the night sky. I had counted up to three thousand and forty eight stars until she interrupted me.

"Oh?" I muttered absently as I let my eyes flutter closed, wrapping my arms around the leg tucked against my chest and lying my cheek against my knee. I was tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I returned to my bed alone. After sharing Alexandria's bed for the last week, I had become used to a warm body besides me which is exactly what I didn't want. And after our conversation last night, I was too scared to return to her arms. By the Gods, I am such a coward.

"Are you okay, Conqueror?" The slave's voice was closer now and I assumed she had crossed the room and was now standing besides me. She was very quiet, hardly making a noise when she moved. She would make a good assasin, I mused to myself with a small smile.

"I'm fine," I replied, finally opening my eyes to look at her. She had a curious look in her emerald orbs as she nodded slowly and I knew the question she was about to ask me before she even opened her mouth.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Her voice was soft and if I didn't know better, I would think she was hurt by my hiding. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to look back out the window, hoping she would leave me alone.

"Did you change your mind?" She asked, stepping closer to me until I could feel her tunic brush against my thigh. "Do you not want to be my friend?"

Gods, so many questions that I didn't have any answers to. Have I changed my mind? Did I not want to be her friend anymore? I don't know. I've never had a true friend before and I didn't know if I knew how to be one. I wanted to snap at her but I didn't have the energy so again, I just shrugged. Three thousand and forty nine, three thousand and fif-

"What is wrong with you?" The slave asked suddenly, her frustration with me obvious. "Why are you avoiding me? Why won't you talk to me? What have I done?"

"You," I growled back, turning to look at her with narrowed eyes. "You are what's wrong with me."

"Me?" She spluttered, her eyes wide with disbelief. "All I wanted to was to be your friend!"

"Exactly!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. "You want to be my friend. Why? Nobody wants to be friends with the Conqueror. Why do you? What is your ulterior motive? What do you want from me?"

"I- I," She stuttered, stepping back from me. Her eyes darted around the room as if looking for an answer to my question.

"That's what I thought," I said, leaning my head back against the wall as I felt the rest of my energy drain from my body. She finally met my gaze and the look she gave me was so sad that I immediately felt guilty, though I don't know what for.

"I don't want anything from you," she finally whispered, her voice so soft that I had to strain to hear it. "I just.. I thought I saw something in you. I thought that maybe if you had a friend, I would be proved right with everything that I've heard about you. I wanted to be proved right."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," I muttered as I slid off the window sill. I was too tired to talk to the slave any more and all I wanted was to sleep. Maybe I could slip into Alexandria's room without waking her.

"I know it's there," she said as I was walking past her. I froze mid step, our arms brushing as she spoke. "I know that this mask you are wearing isn't real. I can see the woman underneath, especially when you're trying to hide from me. I can see you watching me when you think I'm not looking. I watch as your hands twitch with want to touch me when I walk past. I've seen you leave your room every night to join your second in bed and I know that you wish it was me in your arms. So, why are you trying to prove me wrong? Why are you trying to hide what I know is there?"

"Because you asked me to," I replied softly, letting my fingers brush against hers. "You wanted to be my friend, not my lover. I'm just doing what you asked of me."

I left the room before she could reply, my feet taking the familiar path to Alexandria's room so I could drown myself in her in an attempt to bury my thoughts of the slave.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I've been updating this story much faster than I intended to, cause I've been getting so many emails and comments and I'm loving it. I've actually written ahead and almost completed the whole story, so updates should be coming in every two or three days c: I'm glad you guys have been enjoying it, and if you want to email me, my email is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thankyou!_

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up to the feeling of fingertips tracing my skin. They travelled along my cheek before making their journey over my jawline and down the side of my neck. The feather light touches didn't stop until they rested upon my chest, over my heart, caressing my skin lovingly. I let my eyelids flutter open and gazed up into midnight blue eyes that were smiling down at me.

"I didn't hear you come in last night," Alexandria said softly as she rested her hand over my heart, her head tilted as she looked down at me. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were slightly glazed, telling me she'd only been awake for moments.

"That was the plan," I replied with a sleepy grin as I rolled her over and laid my body ontop of hers, resting my head against her chest.

"You came in here just to sleep?" She asked me, her voice tinged with surprise as she ran her fingers through my raven locks.

"Don't sound so shocked," I muttered as I nuzzled my nose against her breast. "I'm not a complete animal."

I could feel her chest shake with silent laughter and she gently gripped my hair to turn my face towards her. I stared into her eyes to find her looking back at me with her own twinkling orbs.

"I know that," she said with a grin. "You don't let people see it often, but you are human, Xena, I know this. Now, tell me what that slave did to have you crawl into my bed without waking me."

I gave her a slightly surprised look and she just laughed, shaking her head as she patted my cheek. "Don't look at me like that, Conqueror. I am with you almost every moment of every day. I can see the way you look at each other and I know there is something there."

"You're not even jealous!" I exclaimed as I leaned up on my elbows to look down at her in disbelief.

"No, I'm not jealous," she replied with a small smile playing her lips. "How can I be jealous when she makes you happy? How can I feel anything negative towards her when she brings out this side of you?"

"She doesn't make me happy," I grumbled, resting my head back on her chest once more. "She makes me miserable."

"What has she done?" Alexandria asked me, her voice filled with so much concern that it made my heart clench. I have done horrible things to this woman and yet she still cares about me. How did such a compassionate and kind woman end up as my second in command? What was such a loving person doing in bed with me?

"She asked me to be her friend," I replied flatly and Alexandria's hands in my hair paused for a moment and she contemplated this information.

"Just a friend?" Alexandria asked curiously, her fingers once more brushing through the hair at my temple, her short fingernails scratching my scalp lightly.

"Yes, just a friend."

"You're kidding?" Alexandria said with genuine disbelief in her voice and a little bit of amusement. "You must be mistaken, Xena."

"I'm not," I grumbled. "She told me herself that is all she wants from me. Friendship and nothing more."

There was silence for several moments as we both got lost in our own thoughts.

"Then be her friend," Alexandria said finally, her voice soft as she gently rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

"What?" I exclaimed, turning to face her.

"Be her friend, Xena," Alexandria repeated. "If that is all she can offer you, take it. I know it's not something you're used to but being friends with her is better than nothing, right? Especially if she makes you feel the way that you do, being friends with her can only benefit you."

I mused over Alexandria's words, considering them. It was true, being around the slave did make me feel good, happy even but it hurt as well. Not being able to touch her was almost physically painful but maybe it would pass.

"I guess," I muttered finally, smiling when I saw Alexandria's grin.

"Good girl."

"Hardly," I grinned ferally as I leaned in to bury my face in Alexandria's neck, nipping at her skin. The sound of her laughter echoed throughout the room and I smiled, my somber mood disappearing with each passing second.

"Good morning, Conqueror," Cleopatra smiled at me as I walked into the courtyard, Alexandria trailing a few steps behind me.

"It is a beautiful morning, isn't it?" I replied cheerfully, winking at the Egyptian who gazed back at me in amusement. She, like everyone else, had noticed the change in me but she seemed to be embracing it.

"It's quite beautiful, yes," Cleo grinned, leaning back in her chair. She waved towards the seat across from her with a smile. "Take a seat, Xena."

"Actually, I won't be joining you for breakfast this morning," I said apologetically. My gaze drifted throughout the room until I found who I was looking for. "I was actually heading out to the practice field for some sparring and I was wondering if I could borrow your slave?"

I don't know who was more surprised, Cleopatra or Gabrielle. The gladiator was leaning against the wall, her eyes wide as she stared back at me. Cleopatra raised an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

"That shouldn't be a problem," she said with a smile. "I'm actually spending the day in court today, so she is free."

"Excellent," I beamed as Cleopatra waved her hand towards Gabrielle who was immediately at my side. "I will see you tonight for dinner then, Cleo."

"I look forward to it," The Egyptian replied before turning her attention to the food being brought out to her.

With a smirk at the still stunned slave, I turned on my heel and left the dining room with Alexandria and Gabrielle trailing behind me silently. Once outside, Alexandria instantly made her way over to the royal guard that were waiting for us, leaving me alone with the slave.

"What do you want?" Gabrielle asked as soon as Alexandria was out of ear shot, her voice cold.

"To spar," I replied calmly as I looked at the array of weapons hanging on the wall in front of me. Finally, I pulled two staffs down, throwing one to the gladiator while I swung the other around my body until it felt like an extension of my arms. The slave watched me silently until I turned to face her once more, the staff hanging limply in her hand.

"I thought you were avoiding me?" The slave asked with narrowed eyes.

"I changed my mind," I shrugged, returning her gaze with a small smile. "It's better to be friends than nothing at all, right?"

The slave seemed to consider this for a moment and then brightened considerably, her frown turning into a large grin. "Right."

"Good," I returned her smile before bringing my staff up into a defensive position. "Now, let's spar, _friend._"

For the first time in over a week, I found myself returning to my own room with a smile on my face. I had enjoyed my day immensly, from start to finish. I had sparred with Gabrielle for most of the morning and had found her to be a formidable opponent. While I could still beat her, she had definetely kept me on my toes. She fought almost like a wild animal, her teeth bared and her strikes fast and ruthless, not much different than myself. There had been several moments when I thought she was going to knock me down, and only my superior strength kept me on my feet.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly as I joined my royal guard and Alexandria for lunch before taking a ride on my horse until late afternoon. Even dinner with Cleopatra had gone well and I found myself actually able to have an enjoyable conversation with her as long as we both stuck to our opposite sides of the table.

I opened my door with a grin, intending to have a bath before going straight to bed. I had decided to stay in my own room tonight, even if I couldn't sleep alone. It wasn't fair to Alexandria to keep sharing her bed when we both knew I wanted to be in the arms of another. I sighed as I let my cloak fall to the floor, leaving me in my black leather pants and white silk shirt as I walked towards the bathroom.

"You know, that has to be my favourite outfit so far."

I didn't even try to hide my smile as I turned towards the woman who was seated on my bed, her back leaning against the headboard with her tanned legs stretched out in front of her. I wasn't surprised to find her here, having come to terms with the fact that she was the only person who could sneak up on me.

"Shouldn't you be with Cleopatra?" I asked the slave with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She dismissed me after dinner," Gabrielle replied, resting her arms behind her head as she snuggled down in the bed, smiling easily. "She decided to spend the night with an attractive nobleman."

I found myself wondering how anyone could choose another when they could be in bed with this goddess. I let my eyes wander over the body that was now stretched out on my bed, her muscles rippling with every movement. It would be so easy to go over there and lay my body o-

_Stop it, _I commanded myself angrily. _She only wants to be your friend. You just had a wonderful day, don't ruin it now. _

"I see," I said slowly before turning and continuing my journey to the bath. I pulled the lever besides the sunken tub and watched as it started filling with steaming hot water before removing the rest of my clothes.

"Do you need any help?"

I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh of pleasure as I sunk into the hot water, letting it soothe my sore muscles. I could feel the slaves eyes on me from her place in the doorway but I tried to ignore it as I picked up the sponge from besides me. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," Gabrielle smiled as she sauntered over to the bath, her eyes wandering over my muscular body before she sat down besides the pool, reaching over to hand me a bottle of scented oil.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as I took the bottle of oil that I had brought with me to Egypt. Sandalwood and myrrh, the scent I always used since a day almost ten years ago when Alexandria commented on how nice it smelt on me.

I poured a small bit of the oil onto the sponge before rubbing it over the skin of my arms, still trying to ignore the slave's stare. I could feel the heat from her body and it was more than distracting as I washed the day's grime from my skin. The silence eventually became too much for even me and I spoke, attempting to keep my voice from cracking.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked as I reached behind myself in an attempt to wash my back.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk," the slave replied absently as her hand shot out to take the sponge from my hand and then moved to kneel in the spot behind me before I could protest. "Let me do that."

I wanted to tell her not to but the moment her hands touched my skin, I was powerless to do anything. She washed my shoulders and back gently, and before I knew it, her hands had replaced the sponge, massaging my tense shoulders.

"You have really soft skin, has anyone ever told you that?" The slave breathed into my ear and I shrugged, knowing that I would embaress myself if I tried to speak. Gods, did she know what she was doing to me?

"You're really tense, Conqueror. What in Hades name are you thinking about?"

_You! _My mind screamed as her hands caressed my skin. _Your hands, your touch, your lips._

"Conqueror?" Gabrielle said softly, her voice tinged with amusement as she stopped the movement of her hands.

"Oh Gods," I whispered as I quickly dunked myself under water, hearing the muffled sounds of her laughter above me.

By the Gods, she was evil. She knew exactly what she was doing to me and she was loving every second of it. Well, two can play at that game, slave.

I burst from the water and ran my fingers through my hair, smiling inwardly as her laughter immediately stopped at the sight of my wet and naked body. Her eyes tracked a drop of water as it trailed down between my breast and over my abdomen before it was lost in the dark curls below. I stepped from the tub, feeling her eyes burn into my skin as I reached for the towel hanging by the water, making a point to dry my hair before wrapping it around my body.

I turned back to the slave finally, a small smile playing my lips at her expression. Her lips were parted as she gazed up at me with flushed cheeks, her eyes shining with desire.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I left the bathing room, smiling as I traded my towel for a skin robe from Chin that left little to the imagination. I grinned as I heard her scrambling after me, her jaw still dragging along the floor after my little display.

"I- uh, anything," she finally said as she watched me lie down on the bed, her eyes on my exposed thighs. "I wanted to talk to you about anything."

"Then talk, slave," I grinned at her, motioning for her to sit on the edge of the bed beside me. "Talk to me about whatever you desire."


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: If you want to email me about this chapter, my email is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com _

_Thankyou!_

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up in darkness, unsure as to when I had fallen asleep but assuming that it was several candlemarks ago. Looking out the open window from my bed, I guessed that it was around a candlemark until dawn and I smiled as images of last nights conversation with the slave flittered through my mind. After her little stunt in the bathroom and my own shortly after, we had started talking. It had been slow to begin with but eventually the words flowed much more easily. I had surprised myself by talking to her more in one night than I had to anyone in over a year and was pleased when she admitted the same.

She told me so many things about herself; things that warmed my soul and things that chilled my heart to the core. I learned that she was taken by slavers almost ten years ago, in a village called Potediea. I had rightly assumed she was indeed from Greece but she wasn't there for much longer after being enslaved. She had been sold almost immediately as a body slave to a Persian man, along with her sister who was only eight years old. The Persian's were known to purchase body slaves at a young age and the man they had been sold to was quite violent. My heart broke for Gabrielle when she told me that her sister died a year later after a particularly severe beating from their master. I had wanted so badly to hold her as she spoke to me in a broken whisper, silent tears streaming down her face. I contented myself with holding her hand instead.

Two years later, she was sent to Gaul and another year after that, she was taken to Rome. She'd been lost in a bet to a wealthy lanista that owned a large ludis in Rome where she was trained to be a gladiator at the young age of fourteen. The lanista had not expected her to win her first fight but after she did so well in the arena, had trained her with an array of weapons for over a year before sending her back to fight in the arena once more. She quickly became popular with the crowd and was undefeated for almost three years before she was sold to Marc Antony. He also entered her in the arena but prefered her in his bed much more. He quickly became bored with her though and another year later, she had been sent as a gift to Cleopatra where she had now lived for almost two years.

She told me many other things too, like how she loved to spend her free time reading and writing. She fancied herself quite the storyteller which surprised me. She had spent her childhood before being enslaved, dreaming of becoming a travelling bard. I had asked her to tell me a story and she wasn't lying when she said she was good. I had hung on every word as she told me a tale of a warrior and her sidekick that had travelled the world, fighting for the Greater Good. Along the way, the warrior and her partner fell in love, and I wondered to myself if things had been different, could that have been us? I felt such a connection to this slave, like the warrior in the story felt with her sidekick who turned out to be her soulmate. Maybe in another life, I had mused to myself wistfully.

I must have fallen asleep sometime after that. I remembered with a smile that we had been lying on our sides, facing each other as we talked quietly late into the night. With a small sigh, I rolled onto my side and laid my hand where the slave had been lying earlier.

And almost bolted from the bed when my hand came into contact with warm flesh.

"By the Gods," I whispered as I stared at the face of the sleeping slave. She was lying on her back, her face peaceful as she slept. My hand was resting on her stomach and I could feel the heat of her skin through the tunic she wore. I wanted so badly to push my hand under her clothes and touch the skin underneath. To caress her and with hands and my mouth. I wanted to feel her body writhing under mine as I buried my f-

"Conqueror?"

Gabrielle's voice was soft and thick with sleep and I pulled my hand from her as if I'd been burned. I waited silently, hoping that she'd drift back to sleep, but of course she didn't. I swallowed as she rolled on her side to face me, her face illuminated by the soft moonlight shining through the window while my own was hidden in shadows.

"I know you're awake," she mumbled with a sleepy smile. "I can't see you but I can hear your heavy breathing."

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath and she giggled. It was the most adorable sound that I have ever heard and I found myself smiling despite my embaressment.

"Come here," she said softly, reaching for my hip and pulling me closer until I was bathed in moonlight as well. "That's better."

"Is it now?" I said with a lop sided smile as I gazed into her eyes. She was so beautiful and it took everything I had not to lean in and kiss her.

"Yes, much better," she smiled, letting her eyes flutter closed as she continued to rest her hand on my hip, caressing it through my robe. "You are quite beautiful, you know."

"Am I?" I whispered breathlessly, feeling as though my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

"Yes," she replied as she opened her eyes to stare back into mine. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, in fact."

I felt like I could cry as I looked into her emerald eyes, something I hadn't done in almost fifteen years. I had never met someone who could touch my soul so deeply as she did with only a few softly spoken words. She was the one to break our stare and I felt my heart drop as she turned away from me, only to have it fly when she pushed her body back against mine. I couldn't resist burying my face in her hair as she pulled my arm around her, entwining our fingers and holding them against her chest.

"You're the one that's beautiful, Gabrielle," I whispered into her ear, smiling as I felt her shiver. "Inside and out, you are beautiful."

I felt my heart leap as she brought my hand to her mouth, brushing her lips against my fingers before she spoke. "Sleep, Conqueror. I'm still tired and I have to get up to serve Cleopatra soon."

I did as she asked, closing my eyes as I pulled her closer to me, feeling like I'd just conquerored the world.

I woke several hours later when the sun was high in the sky. I was disappointed to find my bed empty but I had expected Gabrielle to be gone when I woke up. I didn't make me wish I had woken up with her in my arms any less though. I realised quickly that I had slept through almost the entire morning and I quickly dressed and made my way down the practice field, intent on finding Alexandria to ask why she had not woken me earlier.

I found her sparring against the General of my Royal Guard, Niko. I called her name and waited until she had disarmed her sparring partner, giving him a few tips before making her way towards me. She seemed unusually cheery this morning, which matched my mood perfectly.

"Conqueror," she nodded towards me with a bright smile, raising her hand over her chest in salute.

"Alexandria," I returned her nod before crossing my arms over my chest. "Why didn't you wake me when I wasn't at breakfast this morning?"

I raised an eyebrow as Alexandria blushed, turning her head away to avoid looking into my eyes. I smiled in amusement, having not seen her blush since we were children growing up together in Amphipolis.

"Well, I had planned on waking you up," she started slowly, still not meeting my eyes.

"What stopped you?"

"Well, when I got to your room this morning, the slave, uh, Gabrielle was leaving, my Lord," Alexandria finished with a small grin tugging at her lips. She finally turned back to look at me and relaxed completely when she saw the smile on my own face.

"I see," I replied as I turned my head to watch my soliders sparring. I felt a grin tug at my lips as Alexandria continued to stare at me with curiousity until she finally asked the question I had been waiting for.

"So, why was she leaving your room a candlemark after dawn, Xena?"

"No reason," I smiled, laughing when I saw the disbelieving expression on Alexandria's face. "We talked, that's all. We both must have fallen asleep sometime during the night."

"Uh huh," Alexandria muttered and I could tell she still didn't completely believe me, but I didn't care. I felt too good this morning to let anything bother me and I felt even better when I saw Gabrielle walk out of the palace and onto the practice field, a bright smile on her face as she gave me a little wave.

Gods, this trip was getting better and better.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

"And then I finally burst from the water and I swear Lyceus almost had a heartattack," I chuckled as Gabrielle threw her head back and laughed heartily, which sounded like music to my ears. "The poor kid was so scared when I jumped from that cliff, thinking that I was going to hit the rocks below. Little did he know that I had been to the waterfall the day before to scope everything out."

We were up in the room on the fourth floor of Cleopatra's palace, sitting in the windowsill that I had occupied several nights before. Gabrielle had been dismissed again after dinner by Cleopatra, the Egypian seeming to be quite taken with the nobleman she had bedded the night before. I had felt a twinge of jealousy when Gabrielle told me with such a forlorn expression on her face. I had immediately dragged her up three flights of stairs and to this room so we could gaze at the stairs. She had told me last night that she loved looking at the stars.

How anyone could want another when they could have this woman was beyond me, I thought to myself not for the first time as I gazed at the slave. We were both sitting sideways in the windowsill, our legs touching just slightly. Her head was turned to look up at the sky, with the moonlight shining down upon her. Her hair looked almost silver in the moonlight and her green eyes sparkled like the Aegean ocean on a sunny day. I wanted to hold her, to share in her light and feel the warmth inside me grow but I contented myself with just being able to sit this close to her, to feel the heat from her body.

She must have felt my stare because she turned towards me as if I had called her name. A small smile played her lips as she caught me gazing at her with a slightly dazed expression. And as if she had read my mind, she pushed my legs apart and crawled between them. She wrapped my arms around her waist and curled up in my embrace, her cheek resting against my chest. I don't know if friends were supposed to hold each other like this, but I wasn't about to protest. She fit perfectly in my arms and I couldn't resist burying my face in her hair and inhaling her scent. It was like a drug and I couldn't get enough.

We sat there in silence and I continued to watch her, wondering what she was thinking. I don't know what made me ask my next question, because asking intimate questions is very unlike me, but I didn't feel like my normal self around her usually so it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?"

I really don't know why I asked because I already knew her answer. Maybe I was hoping it would be something different, something I could give her. But she answered as I knew she would and hoped she wouldn't.

"My freedom," she replied without hesitation. Her eyes were staring wistfully out the window and I knew what she was thinking. How good it would feel to her, for the first time in over ten years to be able to do as she wished. To leave this place and never return if she didn't desire to. To wander through the world and be the travelling bard she had dreamed she would be when she was growing up. I wanted so desperately to give her all these things and I tried to tell her without the normal seductive pur in my voice.

"We could leave this place," I said softly, resting my cheek ontop of her head. "We could run away, Gabrielle. I could leave here right now with you and make it seem like you didn't have a choice."

I could feel the smile on her face as she turned her head and pressed her lips to my exposed shoulder, kissing my skin softly. It made me want her so badly but I reigned in my emotions. We were friends and I just wanted her to be happy.

No, _you _want to make her happy, a voice whispered in my head and I couldn't deny it. I wanted to give her everything she desired.

"It would start a war if you were to leave here with me, without Cleopatra's permission," Gabrielle said sadly and I instantly knew that she had thought about this before. Knowing that she had considered leaving here with me made my heart race.

"I would happily take on Egypt if it would give you your freedom." _Or if it would make you happy_, I added silently in my mind before continuing. "I haven't been in a good battle for years now and I know Alexandria would love to bring my army right to the palace gates if I gave the command. I think she would actually thank both of us for the opportunity."

I grinned as I felt Gabrielle's body shake with silent laughter. The slave had picked up on the hostility between her mistress and my second in command, not that it was hard to see. It had definetly been a highlight of my trip to Egypt and part of the reason for coming.

"Your second, Alexandria..." Gabrielle started before trailing off uncertainly.

"Yes?" I encouraged her.

"She shares your bed," It was more of a statement than a question and I found myself smiling at the small bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Correct."

"Is she the only one?" She asked, hurrying on quickly before she lost her nerve. "I mean, I know you have bedded Cleopatra since you've been here, but you never stay with her. You stay with Alexandria though. I guess I was just wondering... Do you love her?"

It was a hard question for me to answer. Part of me wanted to snap at the slave for asking such a personal question but the reasonable side of me knew it was just because I was scared of the thought of loving anyone. Loving someone meant getting hurt, which was something I had learned when I was younger. Caesar had been the person to introduce me to that kind of pain and it had been unbearable. First he had hurt me with his betrayl, then with his men killing M'lila. I had swore to myself I would never love again. I don't even think I know how to anymore.

I sighed softly into the slave's hair before deciding to answer her honestly.

"No, she is not the only one," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "There have been many others, but Alexandria is different. I think when we were growing up in Amphipolis, I loved her. I know that she loved me but things changed. Cortese came and I became cold and I hurt her so many times, emotionally and physically until she couldn't love me like that anymore. To be honest, I don't know most of the time why she is still with me and I try not to think about it. I've never been truly in love before, Gabrielle but if I have ever come close, it is with Alexandria. Even if only because I trust her completely with my life, and in that way, she is the only one."

_Until I met you._

There was silence for several moments as Gabrielle seemed to be contemplating this information. Minutes flew by and I wondered to myself if I had been stupid to say anything at all when she finally spoke.

"Do you think you ever could? Fall in love?"

I wanted to answer her but I couldn't. I'm not entirely sure why but my throat seemed to close up when she asked me that question. My mind was telling me things, things that I didn't want to hear and I screamed for it to shut up. Falling in love meant getting hurt, I reminded myself. I was not going to let myself fall into that position.

"It is late," I said finally, giving her small but muscular body a gentle squeeze. "We should both go to bed."

I felt her shoulders slump in what I could only assume was defeat when she realised I wasn't going to answer her question. She nodded and slowly extracted herself from my arms and I tried to ignore how the loss made me feel. I brightened when she held out her hand for mine and I took it without hesitation as we left the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked her in confusion as she continued to lead me down the stairs and onto the second floor where the guest rooms were. Her room was on the third floor where Cleopatra's private chambers were kept, along with many of the Queen's other private rooms.

"To bed," Gabrielle replied with a small smile as we stopped outside the door to my room.

I could only smile as I held the door open for her and sigh contentedly as she sauntered past me before crawling onto my bed while I followed closely behind.


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: As always, I am loving the amount of comments and emails I get everytime I update this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it :) If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thank you._

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

Over the next week, I fell into a routine that satisfied me immensely. Every morning I would wake up and have breakfast with Cleopatra before going to the Practice field to spar with Alexandria and Gabrielle. I would have lunch with my men and then take my horse for a ride while Gabrielle left to serve Cleopatra her afternoon meal as she took a break from court. I would return to the palace for dinner before going back to my room where most nights, Gabrielle was waiting for me.

There had been two nights when she hadn't been waiting for me and my heart had ached, knowing that she had joined Cleopatra in bed. Though she wasn't my lover and we were only friends, it killed me to think of the Egyptian's hands on her. Despite my attempts of trying not to think of Gabrielle in that way, I still wanted her. I wanted her so much that it was hard for me to breathe when I was around her. It was the best part of my day when she would lay in bed with me at night and tell me stories until we fell asleep in each other's arms. I always did feel empty though when I woke up and she was gone.

So many emotions whirled around inside of me when she was around. I had never felt like this before with any man or woman. It both terrified and excited me to desire one person so much and to think about them so often. Because I did think about her all the time. And when I was with her, I couldn't take my eyes from her beautiful face. To be completely honest, I cared for her. I cared for her more than I had ever cared for another living soul, even more so than my brother Lyceus. She actually reminded me of him at times.

She hadn't been waiting for me tonight, and I had fallen asleep while hoping that she would come walking through the door to tell me a story. I assumed that she had decided to spend the night with her mistress and my sleep had been fitful at best. So, I was a little bit surprised when I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of my door opening. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as I glanced around the room until my eyes fell on the figure standing silently besides my bed.

"Gabrielle?" I whispered as I leaned up on my elbows. She was standing in the shadows and I couldn't see her face, but I would be able to recognize the familiar outline of her body anywhere.

"I hate this," she said softly, her voice filled with sadness. "I really fucking hate this."

"Gabrielle, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did Cleopatra hurt you?" I fired off questions quickly, feeling my anger rise at the thought of anyone upsetting the slave that I had found myself growing so attached to.

"Not intentionally," Gabrielle replied and I assumed she was talking about Cleopatra. "I'm sick of this, Xena."

It was the first time she had ever used my name and I felt my heart pound with the way it sounded coming from her lips. I wondered for a moment how it would sound coming from her as I brought her to climax, over and over again. I quickly pushed that thought away and refocused my attention on the woman standing before me.

"What are you sick of?"

"This," Gabrielle whispered, finally stepping from the shadows and into the moonlight. She was wearing her normal white tunic and her hair was a mess, but she looked stunning as always. My heart dropped into my stomach as I registered her words and I clenched my jaw against the pain.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" I asked my voice cracking as I looked up at her. I felt my heart break as she slowly shook her before climbing onto the bed. I watched silently as she made her way towards me, unsure of what to expect but was more than a little surprised when she straddled my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"No, I don't want to be your friend anymore," she said softly as she stared into my eyes, her emerald orbs full of emotion. She leant her forehead against mine as her fingers tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of my neck. "I want more, Xena."

"More?" I whispered breathlessly, feeling faint from having her this close. I rested my hands on her hips, pulling her closer and shivering as she whimpered softly.

"More," she confirmed before she leant in and kissed me.

Her lips brushed against mine and it was perfect. I had forgotten how soft her lips were as she kissed me tenderly, her legs wrapping around my waist as she pulled herself closer to me. I opened my mouth as her tongue begged for entrance and moaned at the taste of her. I could feel myself becoming wet as she ground herself against my stomach, her breathing ragged as our kisses became more passionate with each passing second.

"By the Gods," she whispered as we finally pulled away to catch our breaths. Her chest heaved as she gazed at me, her eyes full of desire.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted this," I said as I dropped my forehead against her chest, pressing my lips against her soft skin as I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"I want you to fuck me, Xena," she moaned as I caressed her neck with my lips, nipping at her throat. "I want to feel every inch of your skin and your fingers inside of me."

I whimpered pathetically as I pulled back slightly so I could crush my lips against hers. My hands fumbled in my haste to remove her clothes and she held up her arms obediently as I pulled the tunic over her head before throwing it away. I groaned as I discovered that once again, she wore nothing underneath and I wondered if she planned this as she made her way to my room or if Cleopatra just didn't allow her to wear any breeches. Our lips met passionately as I ran my hands up her naked back, moaning at the muscle beneath my fingers. I caressed every inch of her skin that I could find as I pushed her back onto the bed, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

"Get this off," Gabrielle growled as she pulled at my shift. I sat up and pulled the offending piece of clothing off and then quickly removed my breeches before laying my body back on top of hers.

We both moaned as skin touched skin for the first time, our bodies fitting together deliciously as they had once before. It felt different now than it did the first time I touched her like this what felt like a lifetime ago. It was so much better knowing that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her and I desired her even more now than I did the first time we fucked. This time wasn't about me conquering her or making her mine.

It was about me showing her that I was hers.

I licked and kissed my way down her neck as I ground my pussy against hers, feeling how much she truly wanted me from the amount of wetness between her thighs. Her hands were everywhere as I thrust against her; my back, my hips, my thighs, my breasts. Every bit of skin she touched was instantly on fire and I wanted to scream as she rolled my hard nipples between her fingers, sending jolts of electricity straight to my clit.

I found her lips once more as I started to grind harder against her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth with every roll of my hips. My hands found their way to her breast and I cupped the soft flesh in my hands, running my thumbs roughly over her nipples. They hardened underneath my fingertips and I shivered at the thought of knowing that her body was responding to my touch. She wrapped her arms around my back, digging her blunt fingernails into my skin and our pace became frantic.

"Oh fuck, Xena," she whimpered against my lips, almost incoherently. "I need your fingers inside of me, now. Fuck me, Xena. I want to feel you so deep inside of me."

Her words enflamed me as my hand quickly found her center. I stroked my fingers over her clit a few times before running my fingers through her wetness, her hips thrusting against my hand before I pushed two fingers slowly inside of her, stroking her inner walls as they clenched tight around my digits. It felt even better than using the phallus, being able to feel her surrounding me, pulling me in deeper and deeper.

"More, Gods, more," she pleaded and I gave her what she wanted, slipping a third and then fourth finger inside of her, stretching her deliciously. I wanted to go slowly but her begging in my ear was pushing me over the edge. I had told myself if I ever had this opportunity again, that I would take my time with her. I didn't want her to feel like a slave, here only for my pleasure. I wanted to make her feel like she was a Queen. I wanted to drag it out, caress every inch of her skin with my lips, to make her climax before I even reached her most sensitive spot, just from the sheer intensity of my touch. But the feeling of being inside of her was too much; I just had to take her like she was pleading for me to.

I thrust into her furiously, pushing impossibly deeper with every stroke as I kissed her roughly. I gasped as one of her hands found my pussy and I bucked against her as she stroked my clit with every thrust of my fingers. She was straining to keep her eyes open, to look up at me as her body shook with pleasure. I held her gaze as best as I could as I ground myself against her fingers, our bodies completely in sync.

"Xena," she whispered breathlessly as I felt her inner walls start to spasm around my fingers. Her back arched as she came, and I crushed my lips against hers to muffle her screams. Her fingers pressed down hard against my clit and as I felt her tighten around my fingers, I was pushed over the edge with her. I cried out into her open mouth, my body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me until I was sure I would drown in the depths of my ecstasy. When the aftershocks finally subsided, I collapsed my exhausted body on top of hers, barely aware of her lips pressing against the top of my head.

I laid my head against her chest as I breathed heavily, listening to the sound of her heart beating rapidly in sync with my own. I pushed myself up on my elbow and pulled back slightly to slip my fingers out from her depths, but she gripped my forearm with a strength that always surprised me.

"Stay," she whispered, looking up into my eyes. "Stay with me."

"Always," I breathed before leaning down and kissing her.

Several hours later, I woke up to the pleasant feeling of lips covering my own. I moaned softly and tangled my fingers into my lover's hair, pulling her closer. She smiled against my lips, giving me another quick peck before pulling away and caressing my cheek. I leant into the tender touch that I craved so badly, turning my head to press a soft kiss against her palm.

"I have to go serve Cleopatra now," she said regretfully. "I just didn't want you to wake up and find me gone again. I know you hate that."

I smiled warmly up at her, wondering how she could always read my thoughts. She looked so beautiful even in the soft candlelight that illuminated the dark room. She had obviously been awake for a while, her wet hair slicked back and her skin smelling of vanilla which told me she had taken a bath.

"I don't want you to go," I groaned as I grabbed her hands in an attempt to pull her down but she only laughed as she batted my hands away.

"And you think I do?" She asked with a small smile that quickly turned seductive as she leaned down to whisper breathlessly into my ear. "The God's know I would love to spend all day in bed with you, Xena. I don't want to be bathing and feeding Cleopatra when I could be here, fucking you until you scream my name so loud that they can hear you in Tartarus. But, I am a slave."

She smiled sadly as she pressed a kiss to my jaw before backing away as I made one last attempt to pull her down. "Sleep, Conqueror. I will see you soon."

I sighed softly, watching her as she slipped out of the door to make her way back to her mistress. As I closed my eyes, I thought about exactly what I would have done to the slave if she had stayed and fell back asleep with a smile on my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke up with a smile on my face, feeling truly content. It was an hour or so after dawn and I stretched luxiouriously as images of the night before ran through my mind. The slave had ended up coming to me, as I had hoped she would when she first asked to be friends. I had wanted to conquer her completely in that moment, by having her come to me but now I felt differently. I didn't want to conquer her anymore. I didn't want to try and tame the fire in her eyes. I wanted the fire and the passion and I wanted to give my own to her in return.

But things were complicated to say at the least. She was the favoured slave of the woman I was trying to build an alliance with. Like I had said many times before, I didn't really care about the alliance but I did care about Gabrielle and unfortunetly, Gabrielle cared about Cleopatra. I could buy Gabrielle from Cleopatra but I don't think the Egyptian would agree to anything I would offer her. The slave was priceless, and we both knew it. I also didn't think Gabrielle would be a fan of me buying her either. I didn't want her to think I saw her as a possession.

I sighed as I finally got out of bed and started to ready myself for the day ahead. It would be hard to keep my hands off of the gladiator but I had to try for both of our sakes. I didn't want Gabrielle to get hurt, emotionally or physically if Cleopatra was to find out that there was something between us.

I could always take her and run, I mused to myself with a smile, remembering my coversation with Gabrielle several days ago, but that wouldn't be a smart idea either. As Gabrielle had said, wars had started over less and while I was sure that Greece combined with the power of Chin could easily take Egypt alone, I had to worry about Rome as well. The Roman's would easily side with Egypt if a battle was to start and it was too risky for me to chance it. Though, if that is what I had to do, I would do it.

Yes, I thought to myself with a grin. I would fight a war for the slave if I had to.

I smiled as I stepped into the corridor, watching as Alexandria closed the door behind her as she left her own room down the hall way. I met her eyes and I knew instantly that she knew. Her midnight blue orbs twinkled as she walked towards me and though my face was emotionless, I knew my eyes shone with the happiness I felt.

"So," Alexandria said as she fell into step besides me as I made my way to the courtyard to have breakfast with Cleo. "Do we have a plan?"

"A plan for what?" I asked curiously, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, are we just going to take the slave and make a run for the port? Or are we going to kill Cleopatra and just take over all of Egypt?" Alexandria asked with a mischeivious smile. "Though, I have to say I'm leaning towards the second option."

I laughed loudly, clapping Alexandria on the shoulder. She was a loyal second in command and a good friend. Yes, I thought to myself with a grin, I definetely considered this woman a friend.

"There is no plan," I smiled as Alexandria rose her eyebrow at me. "Not until Gabrielle tells me that she wants there to be a plan anyway. I will not force her to return to Greece with me if she doesn't want to."

"B- but," Alexandria spluttered. "She shares your bed. Obviously she wouldn't prefer to stay here as a slave!"

"I don't doubt that she doesn't want to stay here," I said slowly. "But just because she is sharing my bed, doesn't mean she wants to forever be at my side."

"Forever?" Alexandria asked with a hint of amusement, which I returned with a menacing glare that did nothing to stop her soft laughter.

We walked the rest of the way to breakfast in silence as we both got lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about the words that had just slipped from my mouth so naturally. Forever? I knew I cared about the slave, but did I want her forever? It wasn't something that I had ever thought about, spending my life with one person. But then again, I had never felt so strongly about one person either.

Would Gabrielle even want to be with me once she was free? She had said last night that she wanted more than friendship, but she hadn't been specific. The thought of being in a relationship terrified me, but knowing it would be with Gabrielle made it feel right.

Before I even realised it, I was in the courtyard and the sight that greeted me was enough to stop my thoughts in their tracks. A rage big enough to destroy all of Egypt was building up inside of me as my eyes locked on the slave and her mistress. I could feel the beast in my chest howling with anger as my hands clenched into fists at my sides, my fingernails digging so hard into my skin that I felt warm blood trickle out from between my fingers.

"Oh fuck," I heard Alexandria's breathless whisper behind me, but I ignored it, unable to focus on anything but what was in front of me.

Gabrielle was laid half naked on the table, her white tunic bunched up around her waist with her bare legs wide open. Her head was thrown back in what seemed to be ecstasy, but her eyes were open and emotionless, staring at the ceiling as Cleopatra buried her face in the slave's cunt. As if sensing her new lover, she turned her head slightly and caught my eyes and something between an agonised groan and a whimper escaped from her lips.

Cleopatra's eyes opened as the slave's body became tense, mistaking it for climax rather than discomfort. She realised her mistake when she followed the gladiator's gaze and saw the Conqueror standing in the doorway, her face emotionless and her eyes cold. She immediately pulled away from Gabrielle, wiping the slave's passion from her chin with a napkin.

"You're here early this morning, Conqueror," Cleopatra said casually as if she hadn't been caught eating her slave out by the Empress of Greece. I fought the urge to wrap my hands around her throat as her fingers absently caressed Gabrielle's still open thighs.

"Yes, I guess I am," I replied coldly, failing to keep the sarcasm from my voice. I could feel the tension from Alexandria behind me as she readied herself to strike but I surprised her with my next words. "Sorry to interupt your breakfast. I was just coming to tell you that I'll be spending the day in the markets. I'll see you for dinner."

I abrubtly turned on my heel and made an attempt to leave the room as quickly as possibly, but Cleopatra's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Did you want Gabrielle to join you? She knows the markets like the back of her hand."

"No, thank you," I said emotionlessly, keeping my back to the slave and her mistress. "You keep her."

And without another word, I left with Alexandria trailing behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: I've been quite busy with this story! I am actually almost finished. I only have a few chapters that I need to fix up. I'm actually quite behind on my other story because of this one, though hopefully I will be updating that one soon as well! I'm really happy about the comments I've been getting and I love that everyone is trying to guess/figure out what's going to happen. You're all in for such a shock ;)_

_If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thankyou. _

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Xena, stop," Alexandria whispered fiercely as she tried to keep up with me as I marched down the corridor. "Xena!"

"What?" I growled as I spun around to face my second, my eyes wild. For a second, I considered striking her but I held back. She hadn't done anything wrong. Instead I clenched my hand into a fist, feeling my wound reopen and sting distractingly.

"Xena, you need to calm down and understand that Gabrielle is a slave," Alexandria pleaded with me, resting her hands on my arms and massaging my tense muscles. "She doesn't have a choice. If Cleopatra wants to fuck her, she will, with or without you as an audience. Gabrielle doesn't have a choice."

"But she does!" I wailed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I felt betrayed and hurt, though I wasn't entirely sure if I had a right to. "She does have a choice, Alexandria. She isn't forced into Cleopatra's bed, she goes willingly."

Alexandria went silent as she processed this information, never taking her eyes from mine. Her hands were still soothing my tense muscles as we stood on the steps on Cleopatra's palace. I hadn't even realized that we had made it outside.

"She doesn't, Xena," Alexandria said softly. "If she was to stop now, Cleopatra would get suspicious. Your appetite is well known, Xena. Gabrielle can't risk it."

I took several deep breaths as I let her words sink in, knowing that they were the truth. I was still angry and jealous, but not to the point that a trip to the markets would end up in a massacre.

"Okay," I breathed finally as the anger lessened in my eyes and Alexandria smiled warmly.

"Your self control is outstanding," she said before removing her hands from my arms and straightening up, giving a glare to the guards that surrounded us. "So, a trip to the markets, huh?"

I hadn't actually planned on going to the markets today; it had just been the first thing I could think of when I spoke to Cleopatra this morning. But now, here I am with Alex at my side, taking interest in a small weapons stall in the middle of the Alexandrian markets. It had taken us half a candlemark to walk here and I had been distinctly uncomfortable when I first starting walking through the crowds. Only knowing that Alexandria was watching my back let me finally start enjoying myself.

I had calmed down quite significantly since leaving the palace. Alexandria's words and calming touch had helped soothe me and let me see the truth in this situation. I still didn't feel good about seeing Cleopatra touch the gladiator so intimately but I could understand Gabrielle's decision to let her. I just needed time, I told myself, time to sort through the emotions that I wasn't used to dealing with. But it seemed that my time had run out.

It wasn't until I felt a familiar presence at my side that my anger from this morning started to return.

"Having fun?" Gabrielle asked me softly as I picked up a small dagger, trailing my finger over the engravings on the ivory hilt.

"I was," I muttered without looking at the slave. I looked to my left to see that Alexandria had wandered off to give us privacy, but was still in view. Probably to keep an eye on me in case I did something stupid, like kill the slave, I thought bitterly.

"That's a very beautiful dagger," Gabrielle indicated to the blade I still held in my hands. I immediately dropped it back onto the table at her words. I ignored her hurt expression as I turned away from her. She didn't understand. I couldn't be around her right now, not without hurting her. I needed space, which is something I don't think Gabrielle understands.

"Xena, please, talk to me," Gabrielle begged as she walked besides me, her hand gripping my own, unseen in the crowds of people. "I prayed to the Gods that you wouldn't walk in this morning and I'm sorry if it hurt you."

"It didn't hurt me," I lied through my teeth.

"Then look at me!" Gabrielle pleaded and I finally broke, turning my head to stare into her tear filled eyes. It was too much.

Gripping her hand tightly in mine, I pulled her through the crowds and down the street. I could faintly hear Alexandria's footsteps behind us but I ignored them as I abruptly turned from the road and dragged the slave down a dim alley. I used my hypersensitive senses to determine that we were alone before turning around and pushing the gladiator up against the wall. She gasped at the fire in my eyes as her back was pushed roughly against the stone.

"Xena," Gabrielle breathed, arching her back as I ground myself against her. I didn't want to be so rough with her but I wanted her to know how I felt. I wanted her to feel the pain that I felt when I saw her with her legs open for Cleopatra. I wanted her to feel my pain at how it felt for me to know that she wasn't mine, but I was hers. Gods, it hurt.

While getting changed this morning, I had taken the time to strap on my phallus in hopes of being able to have Gabrielle in private sometime during the day. I knew that she could feel it pressing against her core as I rubbed myself against her. The desire burning in her eyes told me that she wanted it. She wanted me. It only made me feel marginally better.

"Take what you need, Xena," she gasped as she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly, grinding herself against me. "Take me."

An agonized growl escaped me as I crushed my lips against the slave's, my hands roughly pushing the tunic up around her waist. There was no tenderness in our touches, nor did I try to take my time as I had with her last night. The emotions that had built up inside of me were too much and I quickly unlaced my pants and in seconds, I was inside of her.

I could hear the people in the streets and I knew it would be so easy for us to be caught, but that only seemed to fuel my passion as I pounded my cock inside of her. Let them find us. Let them see the truth that the slave is mine. I will burn Egypt to the fucking ground.

I could feel the heels of Gabrielle's feet digging into my ass, urging me on as I thrust inside her furiously as she worked her hands underneath my shirt and scraped her blunt fingernails down my back. Beats of sweat were rolling down my skin, making the scratches sting deliciously. The air was hot and I was soon panting for breath as I rested my forehead against her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

She still smelled of Cleopatra and it was too much. Images from earlier this morning of the slave being pleasured by the Egyptian was all I could see. The dim alley disappeared, along with the phallus buried between the slave's legs and I was in the courtyard once more. Except this time, Gabrielle's face wasn't emotionless; instead she was begging her mistress for release, her eyes burning with desire. When she turned her head and saw me watching, instead of being horrified, she was amused. She laughed cruelly as my face crumpled to show my agony before climaxing and screaming Cleopatra's name.

I was pulled from my daydream by the slave as she moaned my name softly. With one last final thrust, I slammed her hard against the wall and pulled away from her, my breathing erratic. My fingers itched to grab the dagger at my waist and end her life and then mine. It would hurt less than the pain in my heart.

She stared at me with eyes full of pain, slumped against the cold stone wall as she gasped for breath. I couldn't tell if it was emotional pain or physical from how roughly I had treated her and to be honest, I didn't really care. The slave had ruined me.

It hurt to turn away from her but I knew it would hurt us both more if I stayed. My heart aching, I left the dark alley and the slave and walked back in the sunlight, attempting to leave my pain behind me in the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It wasn't enough and we both knew it as I left her there in that alley alone. I have never needed someone like I needed her and it terrified me. I knew that walking away now would have consequences but I also knew that it might not even matter either way anymore. She was a slave and she was loyal to Cleopatra. I was just a woman that had shared her bed.

I hardly even noticed Alexandria as she fell into step besides me, too lost in my own thoughts as I wandered absent mindedly back to Cleopatra's palace. How had this happened? Several weeks ago, I had been the Conqueror and the most feared woman in the Known World. I used to laugh at poets and storytellers that would talk about love as if it was something humans needed to survive. And yet now here I am, my heart aching with the memory of seeing a slave being taken by her mistress. A woman that I wanted more desperately than I had wanted to conquer all of Greece.

Is this what love is? I thought to myself bitterly as I strode up the steps and back into Cleopatra's palace. I have been told that love was glorious. Even Alexandria had once told me that love is what gives us our strength and that even the Gods were jealous of us over such feelings. Obviously those poets were all just liars because all I have experienced with love was pain, and so far it hadn't been worth it.

Nor was it worth fighting a war for.

I could hear voices outside my door but I paid them no attention as I wandered around my room, picking up my possessions and putting them in my bag. I had drunk at least three skins of strong port and was half way through my fourth, which had numbed me to almost everything. All I could focus on was the bottle of oil that I still needed to get from the bathroom so I could leave this Gods forsaken place and go back home to my castle. Not very many people liked me there, but I didn't care about them so it didn't hurt.

Being here hurts, I thought to myself miserably as I wandered into the bathroom. Even being in this room is painful.

I glanced down at the bath as I picked up the bottle of oil, memories flashing through my mind of when Gabrielle washed my back on the first night that we truly talked. It felt like years ago when it had actually only been half a moon.

I stumbled back into my room and hardly noticed as my bedroom door opened. I was too busy trying to close my bag to feel the presence of the person standing behind me.

"Don't leave me."

My hands paused in their mission and I closed my eyes as I felt the slave move closer to me, until her chest was brushing against my back. I could feel her fingertips lightly dance over the skin on my arms as she breathed warm air on the back of my neck. It was more intoxicating than the strong port I had drunk.

"Xena, please, don't go. Stay with me." The slave's voice held a hint of desperation.

"I can't," I managed to choke out, my voice thick with emotion. My anger had passed hours ago, sometime after my second skin of port. All I felt now was miserable and empty, like I was missing a part of the soul I didn't know I had.

"Then take me with you," Gabrielle pleaded into my ear, her hands gripping my arms.

"I can't," I repeated, feeling like a complete coward. "You'll ruin me."

"That's not fair, you've already ruined me, Xena," the slave whispered softly, her lips brushing against the side of my neck. "I had finally given in before you came along. I had contented myself to being a slave, to serving others. I was even able to take some pleasure from it after being sent to Cleopatra. But since you came, I can't find pleasure in anything or anyone else other than you. It is only you that I want to serve, your touch that I crave, your passion that I want. It's not fair that you leave me now, not when i'm so close to getting what I've been waiting for."

"What have you been waiting for?" I whispered breathlessly, knowing that the slave had already won me over with her words, once again. I leant back against her warm body, feeling as if my knees would buckle from the amount of emotions I was feeling, or at least from the amount of port I had drunk.

"I've been waiting for you, Xena," Gabrielle smiled against my neck, her arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

"I love you."

With those last three words, my knees finally gave out. I would have collapsed onto the ground, but with Gabrielle's strong arms surrounding me, I was slowly lowered to the floor. She pulled me back against her chest and like a child, I curled up in her arms, feeling the tears that I had been fighting all day finally roll down my cheeks.

"You're going to be the death of me," I mumbled as I rested my head back against her shoulder. She didn't reply, instead, she just held me tighter and pressed her lips against my cheek. Her hands stroked my arms and she whispered sweet words into my ear as I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next few days were some of the hardest and best I've ever had in my life. After Gabrielle told me that she loved me, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my heart, only to be replaced by something even heavier. Seeing her with Cleopatra had shaken me more than I wanted to admit and I'm sure the Egyptian had noticed my reaction, which made me want to get out of Egypt as fast as possible. Though, after discussing it with Gabrielle, I decided to stay in Egypt for a bit longer. I wasn't going to leave her here, nor did I want to leave without her. Which meant that I needed to spend more time in this Gods forsaken place so that I could figure out a plan.

I had several different discussions with Alexandria and we both came to the conclusion that no matter how we left, if we took Gabrielle with us, there were going to be problems. Gabrielle also wasn't a big fan of any plans that included decieving Cleopatra. She didn't want to hurt the Egyptian any more than she had to. But she knew it was inevitable if she wanted to leave with me.

And she did want to leave with me.

That thought alone filled my heart with more joy than I ever thought I could possibly feel. I had realised that I had completely overreacted the other morning when I saw Gabrielle with Cleopatra. It didn't make it hurt any less, but knowing that Gabrielle didn't want Cleopatra's affections anymore did make me feel a little better.

We were currently in my room, lying in bed after making love for the past several hours. I did consider it making love now, something that I had never really done before. Gabrielle loved me and though I hadn't said the words back, I think we both knew that I felt the same. I just wasn't ready to admit it yet. I'm not ready to lose that part of me that made me the Conqueror for so long.

"What would I do in Greece?" Gabrielle asked me softly, her head resting on my chest as her fingers trailed along my side.

"Whatever you want," I replied with a grin as I pulled her closer to me. "You can live with me in Corinth and do whatever you desire to do. You could be a bard if you like."

_Or you could be my Queen, _I added silently in my mind.

"Is the Academy still in Athens?"

"It is," I replied with a small smile. "There is also one now in Corinth, if you want to go."

Her eyes were twinkling as she turned her head to look up at me, a grin tugging at her lips. "You built another academy in Corinth?"

I nodded. "A few years ago, I met with the poet Sappho and she agreed that if I built another academy in Corinth, that she would run it."

"You've met Sappho?" Gabrielle asked, her voice full of awe and amazement. Again, I nodded.

"Yes, I meet with Sappho fairly regularly. Though she is only usually in Corinth for a season or two every year and she spends the rest of her time in Lesbos. I'll arrange for you to meet her when we get home if you like?"

She leaned up to kiss me enthusiastically and I smiled against her soft lips, assuming that it was her way of answering. I deepened the kiss, knowing that she would soon have to leave me to serve Cleopatra her morning meal. The thought of her being in the Egyptian's presence hardly bothered me now, knowing that she would be returning to Greece with me.

"I love you," Gabrielle mumbled against my lips before reluctantly pulling away. "But I have to go."

I wanted to return those sweet words, but like always, my throat closed up and all I could do was smile. I don't know why I was so afraid but I was. Maybe I thought if I said it, it would give the slave more power over me, something that I thought would be impossible now. Or maybe I was just scared that she would change her mind, I don't know. Either way, she didn't seem to mind and gave me a warm smile and another quick kiss before pulling herself from the bed to get ready for the new day.

I had just returned from my afternoon ride and was excited to see my lover again. I had only been gone for a few candlemarks but every moment that I was away from her, I missed her more and more. It terrified me how much I cared about the slave but at the same time it was exciting because I knew that she felt the same way.

So lost in my thoughts about Gabrielle, I didn't notice the person walking down the corridor in front of me until we crashed into each other. Only my fast reflexes managed to keep us both from tumbling to the floor and I was surprised when I realised it was Alexandria's forearms that I was gripping.

"Alexandria, are you okay?" I asked the red headed woman who still seemed a bit dazed. She looked up at me with confused midnight blue orbs and my brow furrowed in concern. I had never seen this expression on Alexandria's face before, a woman who was always so alert and so confident. "Alex?"

"Xena," Alexandria said finally, shaking her head as if to clear it. She pulled away from me and straightened her shoulders before giving me a forced smile. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," I said with a smile, trying to ease the pained look in her eyes. "I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either."

Alexandria gave me a weak nod and then without another word, continued to walk past me and disappeared around a corner. I watched her as she walked away, a small frown on my face. There was something wrong with my second in command but I couldn't focus on that now. All I wanted to do was see Gabrielle.

I shrugged off the feeling that something was wrong and smiled as I continued to walk back to my room, looking forward to having the slave back in my arms.


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: We are now more than halfway through, I think! If you think you've been surprised with how things have gone so far, you're in for a real shock ;) I'm grateful for all the comments I've been getting over this story, and I'm so into writing it that I'm so behind on all my other pieces. It's kinda worth it though c: If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thank you._

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Alexandria, are you listening to me?"

I was getting frustrated with the red headed woman as she stared off into the distance. We had been talking for most of the afternoon, trying to come up with a plan but Alexandria kept losing her focus. She obviously had something on her mind and I wanted to know what it was but I decided not to push her. She'd tell me when she was ready.

"How has Gabrielle been recently?" Alexandria asked me suddenly, her eyes focusing on mine with such intensity that I was instantly concerned.

"Perfect, why?"

"Just wondering," my second mumbled as she turned her head to look out the window once more. Her fingertips were tracing patterns on the table; something she usually did when she planned battle strategies. I was worried but I didn't voice my concern.

"Okay," I drawled. "Now, tell me how the men are. Do you think we'd have enough to take on both Egypt and Rome?"

"Xena," Alexandria sighed, running her fingers through her already messy hair. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I frowned at the unexpected question, my eyes searching Alexandria's for the answer. It was so unlike her to question me, especially over a matter that she had seemed completely sure of only a few days ago.

"Of course I'm sure, Alex," I replied, raising my eyebrow as I waited for her to continue.

"How sure are you?" Alexandria asked, her face expressionless. "I mean, do you really even know Gabrielle? This has all happened so quickly. We're talking about war here."

I found myself suddenly defensive of mine and the slave's relationship. I didn't understand why Alexandria's voice had taken such a cold tone when she spoke the slave's name. Was she finally starting to get jealous?

"I know we've only been lovers for just over a week, but I've known her much longer and I care about her, Alexandria."

"She's a slave," Alexandria spat. "She takes her orders from the Queen of Egypt, a woman that we plan to double cross in the future. No good will come from this."

"So?" I replied angrily, gripping the edge of the table. "You're the fucking one that's always telling me to abolish slavery in Greece, Alex. What does it matter if she's a slave? And she's leaving with us, so tell me who she's truly loyal to."

"She's not good for you, Xena," Alexandria sighed, her shoulders slumping as she ran her fingers through her hair once more. "You're... you're changing. She's changing you."

I bristled at her words, my muscles tensing as my eyes burned with anger. The tone of her voice made it sound like I wasn't changing for the better and it hurt to hear that from the woman I had grown up with.

"You're the one that said you liked how I was changing," I whispered fiercly, my anger turning to confusion when Alexandria looked up at me with tear filled eyes. She shook her head slowly before sighing and slumping forward in her chair, obviously defeated.

"There should be enough men to take on Egypt and Rome, but there will be many casualties..."

My conversation with Alexandria had left me feeling angry and I soon left her to return back to my room. I didn't understand why she had suddenly attacked my relationship with the slave. I wanted some time alone to think about what she said and the meaning behind it, but it wasn't meant to be. I opened the door to my room and I was surprised to find Gabrielle there waiting for me, having expected her to be serving Cleopatra her dinner.

"What are you doing here?" I cringed immediately at my tone and the hurt expression on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be with Cleo?"

"She's having a private dinner with some noblemen," Gabrielle replied with a frown as she looked up at me, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay, Xena?"

"I'm fine," I said, but even as I spoke I felt my temper grow even more. I didn't know what Alexandria's problem was. I thought that maybe she was just jealous but she hadn't been jealous before so why would she be jealous over Gabrielle now. None of it was making any sense.

"Have you spoken to Alexandria lately?" I asked the slave suddenly. I watched with curiousity as the slave went a pale, her green eyes averted from mine. "Have you?" I repeated.

"N-" I cut the slave off before she could lie.

"Gabrielle," I drew out her name slowly, catching her chin gently in my hand and forcing her to look up at me. "Have you spoken to Alexandria about anything? Because her thoughts of you have seemed to change drastically in the past day."

"Xena, I swear to you that I haven't spoken to Alexandria about anything," Gabrielle replied as she looked into my eyes. "The only time I ever see her is when she's with you. She's always by your side, unless you're in here with me."

I considered the slave's words and I knew they were the truth. If I wasn't with Gabrielle most of the time, then I was with Alexandria. The only times I was ever alone was when I went for a ride, which was when Alexandria wrote her letters to Palaemon in Greece and Gabrielle served Cleopatra her meals. But still, something didn't feel right.

"It just doesn't make sense," I muttered to myself, absent mindedly stroking the slave's jaw with my thumb. It was like trying to fit pieces together in a puzzle without knowing what the picture was.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's jealous?" Gabrielle said, crossing her arms over her chest. "That maybe she's getting scared that she's losing you to me?"

"No, Alexandria isn't like that, unless she has a good reason," I replied, shaking my head. "She usually has pretty good instincts about people."

I was speaking without thinking about my words, and I missed the look of pain that flashed across Gabrielle's face as I started to pace in front of her.

"What are you saying, Xena?" Gabrielle asked me with a frown. "Are you saying that you think I've done something to make Alexandria think badly of me?"

"No, of course not," I growled, confused as to why Gabrielle was taking everything so personally. If I wasn't so emotionally crippled, I would have seen that it was indeed personal to the slave.

"Then what are you saying? Because it seems like Alexandria is jealous and is trying to get you to doubt my love for you, trying to make you doubt me. And it sounds like you're listening to her; it sounds like you're taking her word over mine."

"Gabrielle, I haven't said anything like that," I said frustrately, running my fingers through my hair. She doesn't know Alexandria like I do and she didn't understand how serious the situation was. Or maybe she just didn't care what Alexandria thought, like I do. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on, can't you understand that? Alexandria can be jealous, I admit, but she made it seem like something else was wrong."

"Well," Gabrielle said coldly as she stood up from the bed. "Maybe you should go and talk to Alexandria about it. I'm sure she'd love to discuss exactly what she thinks of me with you."

I watched in disbelief as the slave pushed past me, slamming the door behind her as she left. What is wrong with all the women in my life, I thought to myself in confusion as I sat down on the bed.

It must be the sun scrambling their brains, I finally concluded with a sigh. Gods, I fucking hate Egypt.


	16. Chapter 16

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Once again, I was back up on the fourth floor of Cleopatra's palace, staring up at the stars. After Gabrielle left last night, she continued to avoid me for the rest of the night and the day after. Everytime I had seen her today, she had instantly turned to walk in another direction. I understood now how she must have felt all those weeks ago when I avoided her. It was killing me.

I had spent a long time thinking over our fight and had come down to the conclusion that I had hurt Gabrielle's feelings. I've never been good with emotions unless I'm munipulating them, which is why I hadn't understood how she was feeling before now. She thought that I was taking Alexandria's word over hers, which wasn't the truth at all. I was just trying to be cautious and I trusted Alexandria. But in doing that, I had made it seem like I trusted Alexandria more than I trusted Gabrielle and I had hurt her. And from there, everything else that was said just added to the fire.

To be honest, I couldn't blame Gabrielle for being upset. She hadn't done anything wrong and I actually hadn't been sure if she'd done anything in the first place. Alexandria had never really given me an explaination for her sudden turn against the slave. I had just taken her words and twisted them into my own mind because I was insecure.

Maybe Gabrielle was right. Maybe Alexandria was just jealous.

And I couldn't blame my second in command either. She'd been pushed aside for a woman that I'd only just met. She had every right to be a little bit jealous, considering that I loved the slave.

Oh Gods. I love her.

The thought sent a shock through my body. I had never voiced the words in my mind and especially not out loud, even though Gabrielle had told me that she loved me. And then another thought hit me.

Gabrielle was a slave and probably just as insecure, if not more than I am. She had poured out her heart to me and I hadn't given her anything back. How could she know how much I care for her if I haven't told her? How could she know that I would give my life for her if I hadn't given her a reason to believe so? Determined to tell the slave how I felt as quickly as possible, I hurried from the room.

And ran straight into Alexandria.

"Xena," Alexandria said as she gripped my arm, pulling me away from my search. "We need to talk, now."

"Can't it wait?" I growled, attempting to release myself from Alexandria's grasp. "I need to talk to Gabrielle. It's important."

"Stop thinking about the slave for two second and listen to me!"

I stopped suddenly, surprised by the tone of Alexandria voice. It was very rare for her to lose her temper at me. I looked into her eyes and was confused by what I saw. Alexandria looked upset and almost... afraid.

"What is it?" I asked, all business now I realised the seriousness of the situation. If something concerned Alexandria enough to scare her, then it was definetely important.

"I saw something a few days ago," Alexandria started slowly, her eyes boring into mine. "And I need you not to react drastically. I need you to just try and be calm. I need to be speaking to Xena and not the Conqueror, okay?"

"Okay," I drawled, waiting for an explaination.

"I went to send a letter to Palaemon a few days ago and when I found a messenger boy, Gabrielle was already with him."

"What is your point?" I asked in frustration.

"She had a letter addressed to Marc Antony," Alexandria said finally.

I took this information in, thinking of all the reasons as to why Gabrielle would be sending a letter to her old owner. They hadn't been close though I knew that Cleo was still in contact with Antony. I knew of Cleopatra's relationship with the Roman and I wondered what the message was for Alexandria to be so concerned.

"Did y-" I started only to be cut off before I could voice my question.

"Of course I did," Alexandria replied, slightly offended. "It said, 'the beast has been tamed.'"

I felt my anger rise as I listened to Alexandria's words, knowing the message had been about me. What did Cleopatra mean by saying that I was tamed? Did she know of my relationship with Gabrielle? If so, then I needed to leave Egypt with the slave as soon as possible.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me this?" I asked suddenly, surprising my second.

"I had to figure some things out before I told you," Alexandria replied with a guilty look on her beautiful face. Her eyes were averted from mine and I instantly knew that there was more to this situation than she was letting on.

"Like what?" I practically growled the words, my eyes narrowing angrily.

"Xena," Alexandria's voice was cautious now as she backed up a few steps. "The letter..."

"What about it?"

"It was written in Gabrielle's handwriting."

I felt like I'd been hit in the stomach with a brick as the air left my chest. Why would Gabrielle be sending a letter to Marc Antony? A letter about me. She would never betray me, I was sure of it.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head as I squeezed my eyes shut. It was too much for me to handle and my brain couldn't process this new information. Cleopatra must have had the slave write the message, which wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Slaves did all sorts of things for their masters, especially trusted slaves.

"Xena," Alexandria said softly, reaching out to rest her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"No!" I yelled, pushing her hands away as I glared at her angrily. "Don't you touch me. You're lying. Gabrielle wouldn't try and betray me, I know her. I.. She wouldn't do that."

"Xena, i'm not lying to you. I would never lie to you," Alexandria replied, her voice strained. I couldn't tell if she was pained by the situation or my lack of trust in her words. "I'm sorry that this didn't work out to plan, but-"

"Shut up!" I snarled as I pushed the red headed woman away from me roughly. "You don't even like Gabrielle. You're just trying to turn me against her, aren't you? You're jealous because you know that I l- " I cut myself off quickly before I finished, looking away from my second.

"You're in love with her." Alexandria whispered in disbelief.

There was silence for several moments at that statement as we stared into one anothers eyes. I decided quickly not to voice my feelings to my second, knowing it would only anger her.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed weakly.

"Don't give me that," Alexandria spat, her eyes blazing. "I know you, Xena. I know you better than I know myself. I have been with you from the very start and I have seen every emotion in your eyes from anger to happiness. There is only one emotion I've never seen from you, never thought I'd see but I'm being proved wrong now. I've never seen love like this in your eyes but it burns so brightly when you speak of her."

"Still your tongue or I'll break your fucking neck," I growled, my eyes narrowing as I took a menacing step towards my second. I don't know why her words made me so angry, but they did. I wanted to defend myself, to tell her that I wasn't a monster and I could feel emotions like love, but I just glared at her instead. Her eyes widened as she stared at me in disbelief before she started laughing, slightly hysterically.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, running her fingers through her hair. "I have had your back for half of my life, protected you when you were hurt or weak. I've bled for you, killed for you and now you turn on me so easily for a woman you hardly know."

"Don't be a fool, Alexandria," I spat at the redheaded woman.

I watched as Alexandria straightened, her own eyes narrowing as she shook her head slowly. "If you won't listen to me anymore, Xena. If you don't trust me anymore, then I guess I'm not needed."

I raised an eyebrow at her, confused at her words and watched in shock as she removed the sword that was strapped to her side. She usually fought with two swords that she strapped to her back, but she always carried the beautifully crafted sword on her hip. I had given it to her as a gift, something that was quite rare for me, when I asked her officially to be my second in command almost fifteen years ago. I watched as she dropped the sword at my feet before giving me a respectful nod and turning on her heel to stride away from me.

"Alexandria!" I yelled after her, but she didn't stop. Instead, she called to me over her shoulder.

"I resign, Xena. I'm going home."


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: I wasn't going to post this chapter straight away, but I decided that I couldn't leave you all hanging. As always, if you want to email me about this chapter, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thank you._

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was late when I finally returned to my room, my head spinning with all this new information. I had come to Egypt with my second for a few moons of relaxation with the Queen of the Nile and to help form a bit of peace between our countries. Instead I had discovered some secret plot against me, had my second in command and only true friend resign and leave me, and now I was left with doubts about my lover.

"Xena?"

I looked up in surprise to find Gabrielle sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling uncertainly at me. Her eyes held so much adoration and concern as she gazed at me, obviously worried over the intense frown on my face. I smiled slightly, feeling some of my doubt seep away. How could I not trust this woman?

"Xena," Gabrielle repeated softly. "I'm so sorry about last night and today. I shouldn't have left and I shouldn't have avoided you, it was childish. You were worried about Alexandria and I should have been there for you, but I overreacted instead."

"It's okay, Gabrielle," I smiled warmly at the slave. "I understand and I'm sorry too."

I walked towards her, cupping her face in my hands before leaning down to kiss her tenderly. She returned my kiss, pulling back to look up into my eyes with a loving smile. "I've missed you, Conqueror."

"And I've missed you, gladiator," I replied affectionately as I sat down besides her. I rested my hand on her thigh, rubbing her soft skin with my thumb as I thought about how I would tell her about this new information. I decided quickly to just be blunt, as usual. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, her eyes already telling me that she would do whatever I asked of her.

"I need you to pack your bags," I said seriously, looking into her eyes. I knew if Cleopatra was planning something, I needed to return to Greece immediately. I had a sudden feeling that something was wrong in my Empire.

Gabrielle stared back at me with wide eyes, full of shock and disbelief. "What? Right now?"

"Yes, right now," I said gently, giving the slave a reassuring smile. "We're leaving."

"What? Why?" She asked, her brow furrowed with confusion. "I didn't realise we had a plan yet."

"This isn't a part of any plan. I've discovered a plot against me. I'm not sure what it is, but I know it's not good and it means that we need to leave as soon as possible."

There was silence for several moments as Gabrielle stared at me. Finally, she averted her eyes and spoke so quietly I had to strain to hear her. "And you want me to go with you, now?"

"Of course," I whispered, taking her hand and holding it to my lips. "Gabrielle, if Cleopatra is plotting something, I need to go back to Greece and find out what. I can't leave you here.

Gabrielle... I lo-"

"Don't say it," she whispered, her voice full of pain as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I have to," I replied with a small smile, turning her head towards me and caressing her cheek until she gazed at me once more. Gods, her eyes were so beautiful; like the ocean. "I've kept this inside for too long. I want this to be real, Gabrielle. I want us to be real. I love you. I love you so much, Gabrielle, I feel like my heart will burst."

"Oh Gods," she half whispered, half sobbed. I stared at her in confusion as I watched tears stream down her face. They didn't look like happy tears.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to hear those words from you?" She cried as she looked at me, her emerald eyes full of pain. "I've wanted it so much, but I can't. I can't do this, Xena, not now."

"What?" I whispered, my heart in agony. I felt like someone had stabbed a dagger deep into my chest and twisted. "Why?"

"Because it was me," Gabrielle sobbed, her eyes red from her tears, making her green orbs even more intense. "I was the one that sent the letter to Antony."

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I stared at my lover. She had been the one that wrote the message? I couldn't believe the words that had fallen from her beautiful lips. All I could think of was, Alexandria had been right. Gabrielle had betrayed me.

I pulled away from her as if her touch burned me, which only seemed to increase her tears. She stared at me with sorrow filled eyes as she tried to apologise through her sobs, but I didn't hear her words. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears as the beast clawed at my chest.

"Why?" I said slowly, my voice incredibly cold.

"It was my orders," she hiccupped as she looked at me pleadingly. "I didn't have a choice, Xena. He sent me here with a message for Cleopatra to invite you to Egypt in hopes that I could seduce you. It was all a plan to keep you occupied, while he sent his army to Greece."

I felt my blood run cold at her words and my anger was raging out of control. It had all been a lie. Every touch, every look, every word had all been apart of a plot to take my Empire. I had been played by the woman that had come to mean everything to me. I stood up, needing to be away from her. I couldn't even look at her without wanting to strike her. With every second that passed, I could feel the ice she had melted, slowly begin to wrap itself back around my heart, freezing it completely.

"Leave," I growled, my voice deadly quiet. I rose gracefully from the bed, waves of anger radiating from my every muscle like a dangerous animal.

"No, Xena, please," she begged as stood and moved towards me. "Please, I love y-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" I roared, pleased at the way she flinched. "It was all a lie! You don't love me and you never did."

"I do love you!" She cried, gripping the hem of her tunic with trembling fingers; as if holding onto it would stop her from reaching out for me.

"Then why?!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air in defeat as I stared down at her. I was so angry and hurt and I felt tears burning in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I would not give the slave or Antony that satisfaction.

"It was my orders," Gabrielle whispered weakly. "I didn't have a choice, you have to understand."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I replied, my voice cracking. "Why didn't you just stop? It didn't have to be like this."

"Because I'm a slave," she replied, her voice defeated and her shoulders slumped. She could no longer meet my eyes and her gaze was directed at the ground in front her. It was the first time she had ever truly looked like a slave in my eyes. "I was ordered to occupy you and that's what I did."

I stared at her for several moments before shaking my head slowly. She was right, she was a slave, but that didn't change anything now. I could have helped her, changed things, but obviously she hadn't trusted me enough. No matter how much she loved me, she would rather see me lose everything than tell me the truth and face the punishment that I would have saved her from. I couldn't trust her, she had proved that. She made her choice and she betrayed me and broke my heart in the process.

"Leave," I whispered once more, my voice dangerously quiet as I turned away from her. I waited for several moments in silence before voicing my next words, coldly. "Leave this place now, or die where you stand, slave."

"They were right," I heard her soft voice from behind me and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to hear her words. "You proved me wrong, Conqueror. You proved me wrong."

There was silence for several moments until I heard the door softly click closed behind her, leaving me alone in my heartache.


	18. Chapter 18

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Eighteen**

After Gabrielle left, I sat down heavily on the bed, emotionally exhausted. I couldn't believe that the slave had decieved me and had never shown any sign of it. I was almost completely convinced that she wasn't in it alone. I assumed that Cleopatra had been a part of this, because while Gabrielle was intelligent, she didn't have the devious mind to go through with a plan such as this. But the Egyptian definetely did.

I was relieved as I glanced around my room, remembering that I had kept my bags packed since my fight with Gabrielle several days ago. I would be ready to leave as soon as possible, which is exactly what I wanted. I didn't want to stay in Egypt for any longer than I already had, but there were a few things that I needed to deal with before I boarded a ship back to Greece. I quickly stood up and walked over to the desk in the corner of my room, where I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and jotted down a note for Niko, the general of my Royal Guard, ordering him to have the rest of the soldiers ready to leave in the next candlemark.

It would be nearly impossible to get back to Corinth before the Romans, but I was determined to at least get there before my Empire was completely in ruins. I would cut down every Roman pig in my path to get to Antony and make him pay for what he had put me through.

But first, I thought with a cruel smile, I had the Queen of the Nile to deal with.

"I thought you would be eating dinner with your second," Cleopatra said to me as I strode into her private courtyard where she was taking her evening meal, alone for once. I noticed with a bitter smile that Gabrielle was no where to be seen as I sat down in a chair across from the Egyptian.

"There was some important business that got in the way of my plans," I replied coldly, smirking as the Egyptian raised an eyebrow at the tone of my voice. I wondered absently how long it would take her to tell me every detail of Antony's plans if I started cutting off her manicured fingers, one by one.

"Have you received bad news from Greece?" Cleo asked with concern. It sounded sincere but she had proved to be an excellent actress so far, so I wasn't about to underestimate her.

"Not exactly," I said slowly, leaning back in my seat as I held her gaze. "I received the bad news from the lips of your slave, actually."

"Gabrielle?" The Egypian seemed genuinely surprised now and my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Don't play games with me, Cleo. I want answers and I want them now. If you tell me every detail about Antony's plans, I might spare your life," I growled menacingly. I had planned on taking things slowly with the Egyptian, but she was beginning to frustrate me.

"Excuse me?" Cleopatra exclaimed shrilly as she sat up straight in her seat, her fingers gripping the edge of the table. "What the fuck are you accusing me of, Conqueror?"

"Breaking the terms of the alliance we discussed less than a moon ago," I replied angrilly. "I told you if you sided with Rome in a plot against me that I would destroy your god forsaken country."

"What are you talking about?" Cleopatra seemed defeated now and thoroughly confused as she slumped in her seat. "I haven't been in contact with anyone from Rome in almost six moons, Conqueror."

"Don't lie," I growled fiercly, my eyes burning with rage as I glared at the dark skinned woman. "You can't tell me that you have owned a slave for two years and have not known the reason that she was here. She cares about you. She would have told you of her mission, even if you weren't a part of it, which I'm sure you were."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gabrielle, of course!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. I was quickly losing my temper and I became more and more confused with every passing second.

"Gabrielle was only sent to me six moons ago, Conqueror," Cleopatra said slowly, as if talking to a child. "I admit that we are close, yes, but she has told me of no mission in her time here, and she was sent to me as a gift from Marc Antony. That was the last time I have spoken to the Roman."

I sat back in my seat, my mind reeling from this new information. Gabrielle had only been here for six moons and not two years? What else had the slave lied to me about? How was I supposed to know if anything she told me was the truth, even her the details of her mission?

"That still doesn't explain why you asked me here, if not to keep me occupied," I voiced the question that had been eating at me.

"For the exact reason I told you: an alliance," Cleopatra replied calmly before her brow suddenly furrowed. "Though, come to think of it, that was Gabrielle's idea."

It was another painful blow to my heart and my ego. I had been dooped by a slave of Rome, what could be worse? I was saved from thinking too much by a someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"What is it, Niko?" I asked the general of my royal guard without bothering to turn around.

"I have a letter for you, my Lord," Niko said from behind me. "It is from General Alexandria."

"Give it to me," I said quickly, holding my hand out for the parchment. My mind was racing, wondering why Alexandria would be writing me anything. I hadn't seen her since our arguement when she resigned and I had assumed she had already departed for Greece. I quickly unrolled the parchment and scanned the words written within.

_Xena,_

_I captured your slave in the port of Alexandria as she tried to get on a ship headed towards Corinth. I know everything and I'm waiting here with a ship that will be ready to set sail as soon as you arrive._

_I look forward to a long and heartfelt apology._

_Your second in command,_

_Alexandria._

I tried to ignore the warmth blooming in my chest, but could not stop the corner of my mouth turning up in a small smile. Alexandria hadn't abadoned me, instead she was waiting for me. It felt unbelievably good to know that even though my world was falling apart, there was still one person I could trust.

But that smile disappeared when I reread the letter and realised who my second was in company with.

"It seems that my stay in Egypt has come to an end," I said to Cleopatra as I tucked the parchment into one of my gauntlets.

The Egyptian was still looking at me in confusion, as if waiting for an explaination but I didn't have the time. Greece was going to be swarming with Romans soon and I had to be there before my empire was completely destroyed. I decided to leave Cleopatra alone, at least for now. If she had indeed been in the dark about the plot against me, then she was still an ally and I might have need for her in the future.

I gave the woman a nod and a small smile, which she seemed to take as an apology for my earlier words and then left her to her meal. Alexandria was waiting for me and even more importantly, Greece was waiting for me.

And the beast inside of me was screaming for Roman blood.


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note: All I have to say is, i'm sorry in advance for this chapter. If you want to email me, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Nineteen**

After leaving Cleopatra, it wasn't long before I found a horse and was making my way to the port in Alexandria as quickly as possible. I glanced over my shoulder, my raven hair flying around my head like a halo, and looked back at the palace that I had stayed in for the last moon. I had been riding for almost a candlemark and I could still see the beautiful building, refusing to hide behind the many houses that attempted to block it from view. The palace held such wonderful and awful memories for me and I was glad to be leaving it behind.

We were almost at the port and I could feel my heart racing in my chest as we got closer. I could already hear the sailors unloading their cargos and I could smell the ocean. I pushed my horse impossibly harder, wanting to get to the ship quickly so that I could leave this Gods forsaken desert behind. At the same time, I wanted to jump from my horse so that I wouldn't have to see the slave that had broken my heart.

I knew we were almost there, because I could _feel _her. It was as if a invisible force was drawing me to her. And sure enough, moments later I was at the dock, and I could see my banner flying from the mast of a small ship. I hurriedly dismounted from my horse and raced towards the ship, not bothering to check if my royal guard was following me.

I strode up the gangplank and was met at the top by my second in command. I couldn't help but smile brightly when I saw her. Despite the fact that we were returning home only to go to war and the pain of my heart being broken only hours ago, it felt so good to know that Alexandria still had my back. She returned my smile and gripped my forearm tightly when I stepped onto the deck. I felt my throat close up as I looked into her midnight blue eyes, wanting to say so much but unable to form any words.

"I- I," I stuttered, smiling weakly when I felt Alexandria give my arm a gentle squeeze.

"I know," Alexandria said, grinning. There was silence for a few moments between us as we stared at one another, taking no notice of the crew that were racing around us, preparing to set sail. I finally voiced the words we were both waiting for and that I dreaded to speak.

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"In the captain's cabin," Alexandria replied softly, her eyes sympathetic.

I nodded towards my second before walking in the direction of the cabin where the slave was being held. I stood outside the door for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself before pushing the door open.

I had to give it to Alexandria for taking precautions. The slave was tied to a chair, her wrists tied behind her back and her ankles tied and then bound to the chair. A long piece of rope had also being wrapped around her body and the chair several times, holding her completely still besides from her neck and head. She looked up with sad and pleading eyes as the door closed behind me, until she realised who had just entered the room.

"A girl can't catch a break around here, can she."

The pain and sadness I had heard in her voice last night was gone, replaced with sarcasm and defeat. I gazed at the cold face of the woman seated before me and realised that this was not the Gabrielle I had come to know and love and I wondered for a moment if that woman even existed. This was the woman that I met when I first entered Cleopatra's castle. A slave that cared about nothing and no one but herself, with an expressionless face and a stare that lacked any warmth and chilled me to the bone. This woman was a complete stranger. With that thought, I hardened my heart and let my eyes grow cold as I returned the slave's gaze but if she noticed, she didn't seem to care.

"Why were you trying to board a ship to Corinth?" I asked her without a hint of emotion in my voice. I noted absently that the slave was wearing a sleeveless, dark green dress and knew that if she wasn't bound so heavily, she would look stunning. It was the first time that I had ever seen her in anything besides from her normal white tunic. "You must have known that I would find you, either here or in Greece. Why not board a ship to Rome instead, back to your precious master?"

"Because he isn't in Rome, is he?" Gabrielle replied cruelly, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at me.

"What was your plan then? Did you intend to go to Greece and make your way to Antony's side? Or did you plan to run?" I asked her, my voice tinged with disgust.

"Run, obviously," the slave replied tonelessly. "When you show up, he'll know that I told you of his plans. I'll be as good as dead and I'll never get my payment."

"Payment?" I feigned boredom as I glanced at my fingernails.

"My freedom, of course."

"Freedom?" I asked incredulously, my eyes wide with disbelief. "He offered you freedom? You do realise he would have never kept up his side of the deal, don't you?"

"We'll never know now, will we," Gabrielle replied bitterly.

"Why did you tell me of his plans?" I asked her curiously. "If you thought that you could have gotten your freedom from all this, then why tell me anything? Why didn't you just keep it to yourself and let everything play out as it would have?"

I watched her as she sat silently, staring at the floor in front of her. I prayed to the Gods that she would tell me what I wanted to hear. I wanted her to tell me that she told me because she loved me. I wanted her to tell me that it wouldn't have been worth it, her freedom for my pain. I wanted her to tell me that she didn't want to betray me. But when she looked up at me with those cold green eyes, I knew my heart was about to shatter.

"You were my last chance," she said with a small, cruel smile. "I knew the moment you came back to your room today that something was wrong. When you told me we were going to leave, I knew that Alexandria had figured out at least part of the plot against you. It was only a matter of time before you figured out the rest and found out about my betrayl. I thought maybe if I told you, you would have taken me with you and I could run when we got to Greece. It turned out even better when you got angry and just let me leave cause then I didn't have to put up with you for such a long journey. Unfortunetly, I didn't know that Alexandria had ditched your sorry ass and she caught me, ruining my chance at freedom."

"Freedom," I whispered the word after several moments of silence. "You have royally fucked up, you know that, Gabrielle?"

"No kidding," was the slave's mumbled reply.

"You have chosen the life of a runaway fucking slave, who will spend the rest of her life being hunted down by Rome and Greece if you were somehow able to escape, when I could have made you a fucking Queen," I whispered fiercly as I stepped closer and leant down to look directly in her eyes. "I would have made you my Queen!"'

"Yeah, right," she said with a sarcastic smile. "Until you got sick of me like you do with everyone else, Conqueror. And even if I was your Queen, I would never have had my freedom, because I would fucking belong to you. I may not be a slave any longer but even worse, I'd be your pet and that is all. I may be hunted now, but at least I'll be my own person. And if I die, at least I will have tried; and I won't belong to the Bitch of Greece."

I felt my body shake with rage as I fought against the overwhelming urge to slap those words from her mind. I wouldn't hit her though but only because it was exactly what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to prove her wrong again, to prove that I was more beast than woman. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. At least not yet.

"If that is what you believe, then fine," I whispered softly, smiling cruelly at the slave. "I wouldn't want the embaressment of making the Whore of Rome my Queen anyway."

I left her then, the stunned look on her face burned into my mind as I hardened myself further against the pain. I'd had enough of feeling hurt. The beast had had enough. The slave would have what she wanted. She would have the Conqueror.

And then we will both be free at last.

_Authors Note: Read the summary of this story and remember what I said? All is not what it seems. It definetely didn't turn out like you or Xena expected, did it? (Don't hate me.)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note: Hey, this is just a short chapter that I had to add in for future chapters. If you want to email me about this story, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thank you._

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty**

It had been two days since I boarded the ship that would bring me back to Greece. Two days since I had spoken to anyone, unless it was to give out orders. When I wasn't on deck, I was in my small cabin, attempting not to think of the slave that was tied up in a room so close to me, yet so far away. I wanted to make plans, to think of strategies for when we docked in Corinth, but I kept wondering how the slave was. I wondered how she was feeling and what she was thinking about. I wondered if she ever thought about me, as I was constantly thinking about her. Did she regret what she had done, or did she only regret that she had been caught? Did she ever even love me at all? Even a little bit? I was losing my mind over her, exactly like Antony had planned for me to do.

I had seen Alexandria enter the slave's room several times over the past few days. I hadn't asked her about it and had assumed that she went to help the slave relieve herself. I wondered if they talked at all, though I can't imagine Alexandria starting a conversation with the blonde. Alexandria didn't take betrayal lightly, being the loyal woman that she is and while Gabrielle hadn't personally betrayed her, she had betrayed me and Alexandria would find that even worse. No, I couldn't see them having a civil conversation.

I currently stood on deck, leaning against the railing and looking down into the black water beneath me. It reflected the night sky and I could see millions of stars twinkling back at me, along with the almost full moon that was shining light down upon the ship. The wind was strong and I could feel my hair whip annoyingly around my head, but I was grateful because it meant that we would be moving faster. While the trip from Greece to Egypt isn't usually very long, the past two days have dragged. It would still be another five or so days until we would see land and I was impatient.

I heard footsteps cross the deck behind me and I could tell by the light steps that it was Alexandria. She could usually walk so lightly that she wouldn't make a sound, but she did so purposely when approaching me. It was never a smart idea to startle the Conqueror, no matter how mellow she may look at the time.

"My lord," she said softly as she leant against the railing besides me. I could see her in my peripheral vision, her midnight blue eyes matching the colour of the sky and her dark red hair sparkling in the moonlight.

"Alexandria," I acknowledged her with a small nod.

We stood there in silence for several minutes, just gazing into the black depths of the ocean and taking comfort from each other's presence. I waited for her to speak, knowing that she would first and she didn't disappoint me.

"So, what's the plan?"

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. I wanted to give her a detailed strategy for when we docked in Corinth, but I had been unable to think of anything other than the slave. She really had ruined me, I thought to myself miserably.

"Okay," Alexandria started, turning to look at me. "I guess we don't know what the damage will be until we get there, right? So it's hard to know exactly what we'll do. From what the slave has told me though, I know that Antony will arrive before us."

"You've talked to Gabrielle?" I asked in surprise, glancing at my second in command. I was desperate for details about the slave, though I hoped it wasn't obvious. By the look on Alexandria's face, I knew that it was.

"Of course," the red headed replied. "I didn't exactly want to talk to her, but we need to know what we're going to be facing. I decided to ask myself, because if I put you in there with her, I'm afraid that we wouldn't get any answers before you cut off her head."

She was teasing me and I couldn't help but smile. We both knew the truth; that I wouldn't harm the slave, but she didn't want to make me feel bad for still wanting the slave despite her betrayal.

"Did she tell you anything else?" I asked my second, hoping that the slave had said something about me.

Alexandria smiled at me sympathetically, resting her hand on my shoulder before she spoke. "I asked her many things, but I got few answers in return. She's a stubborn one."

Once again, I couldn't help but smile. "What did you learn from her then?"

"That Rome has been ready for battle since we arrived in Egypt and that they would have left once they received Gabrielle's last message. The slave thinks that Antony will have no less than five thousand men with him, since he doesn't want to take any chances even with you gone. He knows how many men you have under your command, but he hopes that taking Corinth by surprise will ensure his victory. I sent a message to Palaemon before we set sail and hopefully the message will get to him in time. We have more than enough men to crush Antony, but there will be heavy casualties."

I nodded at Alexandria's words, once again grateful that she was smart enough to send a message to Greece before we left. I hadn't even thought about it, so distracted by the slave and my heartache. I pushed my thoughts of the blonde haired woman away and looked at Alexandria seriously.

"What do you think we should do when we dock?" It wasn't like me to ask questions when it came to war, but my head wasn't clear enough to make any good decisions right now. Confusion flashed in Alexandria's eyes for barely a moment before she visibly straightened her small smile understanding as she met my gaze.

"Like I said, it will be hard for us to know what to do before we get there. The battle may be over before we even arrive but if it's still going; our best chance is to go straight for Antony. On the other hand, if it's over and Antony has succeeded in his mission, we should go for a more subtle approach. Greece will be swarming with Romans and for all we know; there are traitors in the palace. Once we dock, we should take out everyone in our path so that no one sets off the alarm, and take the secret tunnels that go underneath the castle and find Antony that way."

Once again, I nodded at Alexandria's words. We couldn't make any real plans without knowing the whole situation and that frustrated me. If only I had known about this a few days earlier, we would have been able to get back to Greece before Antony and surprised them. But I was confident that we would be able to take the Romans, even if Antony did manage to take control of my Empire. It wouldn't last long once I stepped foot on Greek soil.

"So, what do you want to do after all this is over?" Alexandria asked me. I gave her a confused look, unsure of what she was talking about so she quickly continued. "I mean, once we retake control over Greece, what do you want then? Are we going after Rome?"

I felt warmth bloom in my chest knowing that Alexandria was as confident as I was. I paused for several moments to think about her question, something I hadn't even considered in the past few days. Surprisingly, I didn't actually feel like going to war with Rome, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice.

"We'll have to wait and see what the damage is," I said softly, receiving a nod in return from Alexandria. She seemed to understand my reasoning and once again, we turned back to look up at the night sky and my thoughts returned to the blonde slave that I was dying to talk to.


	21. Chapter 21

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty One**

After we saw land, it wasn't long until we heard the sounds that convinced us that the battle was still raging in my Empire. Over the sounds of the waves crashing against the side of the ship, I could hear the metallic ring of swords and screams of dying men as steel sunk hungrily into flesh. I stood on deck, listening to Alexandria shout orders to the Royal guard while I squinted towards the shoreline, attempting to see how the battle was going. I gave up quickly, knowing that we were still too far away for me to be able to see anything that would let me know how Greece was faring against the Romans.

The wind had stayed strong for the whole of our journey and the normally seven or eight day trip turned into a short six. I was ecstatic to know that we would dock in Corinth before the battle was over and that my sword would taste Roman blood. Over the past few days, the pain of my broken heart had been pushed aside and my rage had taken over. Unable to talk to the slave, the gentle part of my heart had been almost completely swallowed by the beast and I could feel the bloodlust rushing through my veins with every league we travelled that brought me closer to my homeland.

I paced on top of the deck, feeling eyes burning into my back as I muttered to myself under my breath. I finally looked up and caught Alexandria's gaze, and I felt the beast retreat the tiniest bit at the concern in her midnight blue orbs.

"My lord," Alexandria said as she strode towards me, her voice dropping to almost a whisper when she made it to my side. "I have prepared the men for battle and they all know the plan for when we dock, but..."

"But, what?" I raised an eyebrow impatiently at my second.

"I need to know what you want to do about the slave, Conqueror."

I averted my eyes from Alexandria's intense and sympathetic gaze, unsure of how to answer her question. I had spent quite a bit of time wondering what to do about the slave once we finally got back to Greece and it hadn't been easy. She had betrayed my Empire the penalty for deceiving me was death.

"I want two of your most trusted men guarding her at all times," I finally decided, receiving a quick nod from my second. "I'll decide her punishment once I have Corinth back under control."

I watched as Alexandria strode swiftly across the deck towards a few members of the Royal Guard and quickly made a decision. This would be the last time I would probably be able to talk to the slave in private and I was going to take full advantage over the small amount of time we had left. I had questions that only the slave could answer and I needed to know certain things before I stepped off this ship.

I walked up the steps leading towards the captain's cabin where the slave was being held and swiftly opened the door and stepped inside. The slave looked up from the floor that she had been studying and her eyes immediately became cold when she met my gaze. Gods, she was beautiful when she was angry, I thought to myself while managing to keep my warrior mask firmly in place. I pulled a chair from the corner of the room and seated myself in front of the slave, returning her stare unemotionally.

"What do you want?" Gabrielle asked coldly, her green eyes glittering with barely concealed rage. Obviously being tied up for six days wasn't sitting well with the slave.

"I just came to tell you that we are less than a candlemark away from the docks of Corinth," I shrugged as I observed the slave from my seat in front of her. "A candlemark away from your master's death and your own to follow shortly after."

Gabrielle said nothing as she continued to stare at me, her eyes detached though I did notice the slight slump of her shoulders which told me she had resigned herself to her fate. She had known from the moment Alexandria captured her that she was living on borrowed time.

"Do you have anything you want to say before I leave?" I asked her after several minutes of silence as we gazed into each other's eyes, for two completely different reasons I was sure. For me, I just wanted to look into her emerald orbs one last time before stepping onto Greek soil that would be stained red with the blood of my men. Inside, I flinched at the expression in her eyes, knowing I would hear no loving words from the slave or receive any comfort before I entered the battle that would decide my future.

"I hope you die," the slave said without hesitation.

The words stung but I didn't let it show. Instead, I just smiled cruelly at the slave and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? If you've been hoping for my death this whole time, why didn't you just kill me yourself back in Egypt?

Gabrielle shrugged as much as she could with the ropes that were wrapped tightly around her muscular body. "If I was to kill you in Egypt, Cleopatra would take the blame. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"Oh sure," I scoffed at the slave disbelievingly as I leant forwards in my chair. "That's centaur shit, Gabrielle and you know it. You don't give a fuck about Cleopatra or anyone else. All you care about is yourself. You and your freedom is all that matters."

"That's not true," Gabrielle snarled, her eyes flashing with rage.

"Isn't it?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Then why did you run after you told me about Marc Antony's plans? You must have known that I would assume that Cleo had a part in all of this. You're lucky I let her talk and that she told me the truth about you, or I just would have cut off her head for the fuck of it."

I watched with a satisfied smile as Gabrielle grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes closed against her anger and frowned when she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said," Gabrielle whispered fiercely, her eyes burning into mine. "That you're a beast."

I laughed incredulously as I stared at the slave. "Me? A beast? Sure, but then what does that make you, Gabrielle? You, the woman who is a traitor to her own country, the woman who betrays her lover and the mistress that she claims to love. You, the woman that is the reason that Roman men and more importantly, Greek men will die, in a war that could have been stopped if only you'd have told me the truth!"

By the end of my rant, I was yelling and I watched with cruel satisfaction as Gabrielle flinched at my words. Tears welled up in her eyes and I watched silently as she tried to blink them away before continuing.

"If I am a beast, Gabrielle, then you are a monster. And at least, I never tried to hide who I was. I never pretended to love someone and received their heart in return only to crush it when it suited my purposes! I have seduced many, yes, and I have used my body to get what I want but I never offered up my heart to anyone other than you."

"Do you think I wanted this?!" Gabrielle sobbed as she strained against her binds. I watched in fascination as the tendons in her neck stuck out as she struggled. "I just wanted to be free!"

"And I just wanted to be loved!" I shouted as tears welled up in my own eyes. Despite my anger with the slave, it was killing me to see her like this. I wanted to rip the ropes from her body and gather her into my arms but I managed to restrain myself after several deep breaths. This was not the woman I had loved; I had to remind myself repeatedly. The woman that I loved never existed.

The thought tore my heart further to shreds as it had over the past week.

"You didn't love me," Gabrielle whispered, more to herself than to me. "You can't have. You're the Conqueror; you don't know what love is."

"The Conqueror may not know what love is," I replied in a broken whisper, my eyes softening as the slave returned my gaze. "But I do. Or, I thought I did, at least."

We continued to stare at each other for several moments before I finally tore my eyes away from the blonde. I closed my eyes, only just managing to regain my composure as I heard shouts from the ship's deck, telling me that it was time to leave.

"I have to go," I said softly as I stood up from my seat, keeping my eyes averted from the slave. It hurt too much to see the hatred in her eyes and I didn't want it to be the last thing I saw from her before I went into battle. "There will be two soldiers left here to guard you and they will bring you to my castle when everything's over."

The slave didn't reply, not that I had expected her to and I left the cabin without another word, desperately wanting to look back but stopping myself. Alexandria was waiting for me outside the cabin and she rested her hand on my shoulder as I closed the door behind me. I found comfort in her touch and in her midnight blue eyes; the kind of comfort that I had wished would come from the slave. I took it anyway and gave her a small smile as I covered her hand briefly with my own before pushing my pain away and looking towards the Corinthian docks.

"It's time," I said, a feral grin taking over my features as the beast roared in my chest. I could see lifeless bodies littering the port and I was satisfied by the fact that most of them were Roman.

"It is time," Alexandria replied, her face mirroring my own as her hands automatically moved to the two swords strapped to her back.

Together, we walked across the deck of the ship, taking no notice of the men around us. I pulled my sword from my scabbard as my left hand gripped the railing of the ship and with one last look in Alexandria's eyes; I vaulted myself over the edge before the ship's anchor had even been dropped.


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note: We're almost at the end of our journey now! There's only two more chapters after this and then it's all over! If you want to email about this story, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thankyou!_

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I landed on the docks with a soft thump, bending my knees to absorb the impact as my pale blue eyes took in the bloody mess surrounding us. My black leather boots almost slipped out from underneath me, the ground was so slick with blood and I frowned, not looking forward to the chore of having everything cleaned up after the battle was over. I absentmindedly wondered how my castle was faring against the onslaught of Roman soldiers as Alexandria dropped to the ground behind me with her swords drawn, a feral grin on her face. The ship's gangplank dropped down a few moments later but by then, Alexandria and I were already on the move.

The docks were completely deserted, despite the dead bodies that were scattered around the ground surrounding us. I followed the sounds of battle and made my way quickly through the harbour, the beast shivering at the sweet smell of blood that was almost overwhelming.

"Xena," Alexandria whispered into my ear as she raised one of her swords to point at something above us. "Look!"

I followed her gaze and my eyes narrowed as I looked up to see my palace on the cliff overlooking the ocean. It was surrounded my Romans that were bravely being fought off by the Royal Guards that had been left behind on my trip to Egypt. I could see Antony's banner waving in the wind and I knew instantly that the Roman pig was trying to enter the castle.

"We need to get to the tunnels," I said to Alexandria, who nodded her head in agreement.

"The only problem is that the tunnel we need is in the middle of the markets," Alexandria replied with a concerned, yet excited look in her eyes. "Which is where it sounds like most of the fighting is coming from."

"I can hear Marcus shouting," I said to the red headed woman as I listened to the dark skinned man yelling orders. "Which means that Palaemon must have gotten your message and the fourth army has returned from Sparta. We should easily be able to fight our way through and make our way into the tunnels."

As Alexandria opened her mouth to reply, Niko, the captain of the Royal Guard came up behind us, followed by the twenty other soldiers we had brought with us to Egypt. I watched silently as Alexandria sent them all to the entrance of the palace, to help Palaemon fight off the Romans before we hurriedly made our way to the markets.

More and more bodies littered the sides of the streets as we got closer. I could feel the adrenaline racing through my blood as the screams of dying men got louder and I could hear the sound of metal cutting through muscle and splintering bone, making me shiver in excitement. We took the main street to the markets, not bothering to hide our presence, our heads held high as we cut down every stray Roman that we passed. It wasn't enough for the beast inside me, the animal that wanted to feel the blood of it's enemies splattering across it's face.

We turned the final corner and I heard Alexandria gasp at the sight before us. The slave hadn't lied when she said that Antony would come prepared and true to her word, the streets were filled with men. The ground was slippery with spilt blood and the smell was enough to make even my stomach heave, but my heart glowed with pride as I watched my men battle valiantly against the Roman's that were slowly overpowering them.

The Fourth Army consisted of almost three thousand men, though it seemed only half of them were in the markets. I suspected that the rest were at the palace gates, helping the Royal Guard fight Antony. I turned my head to catch Alexandria's eye and gave her a feral grin that she returned whole heartedly before making a decision to let my men know that they weren't alone.

I raised my sword in the air and screamed my battle cry, which was followed by Alexandria's own. Thousands of men seemed to pause in their separate fights as all eyes turned towards the two of us. The silence was deafening before my men started to cheer loudly at our arrival then throwing themselves back into battle, more confident than before.

I charged into the chaos, the beast roaring in my chest as it's thirst finally started to be sated. It was starving and I held back nothing as I sunk my sword into the chest of the closest Roman soldiers, a crazed smile lighting up my features. It wasn't long before my sword was so soaked in blood that my hand started to slip from the hilt. I relished the terrified faces of the Roman men that fell under my sword, their screams ringing in my ears. I could faintly hear Alexandria shouting encouragement to the Greek men surrounding us as her swords sliced expertly through a man's neck, so deep that his head was attached to his shoulders only by the smallest thread of skin as he dropped lifelessly to the ground.

In the middle of thousands of men, I finally caught sight of what I had been searching for; the well that would lead us into the tunnels under the palace. I could feel Alexandria at my back as I cut a path for us, until I was finally standing beside the small stone well.

"Hey, you!" I snarled, grabbing a soldier by the back of his neck. He looked at me with a mix of fear and admiration and I grinned at him. "I need you to get as many men as you can to guard this well. Make sure that no Romans follow us, or I'll gut your from your cock to your chin, understand?"

The man nodded shakily and I released him as I turned back to the well. Without another thought, I climbed up onto the ledge, sheathed my sword at my back and then stepped off, falling into the black depths below.

I held my breath before I hit the freezing cold water, my nerves screaming at the sudden change in temperature. I quickly swam away from the opening in the tunnel ceiling, moving only moments before Alexandria hit the water behind me, hardly making a splash. I blinked my eyes rapidly as I attempted to adjust to the darkness and watched as Alexandria broke through the water, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Xena, are you okay?" She asked as she swam gracefully towards me.

"I'm fine," I replied as I unhooked my chakram from my belt, holding it in my hand as I glanced around the small underground cave. I assumed that this tunnel was yet to be used, due to the lack of torches. "Where will this lead us?"

I had most of the tunnels created after I took over Corinth, but I never had any reason to use them so far, which is why I was unsure as to where all of them led. Only my most trusted captains knew that they existed and even less knew where the entrances to each were. Alexandria was one of those few, having been one of the people that helped dig and create the small underground caves.

"This should bring us straight to the kitchen," Alexandria replied as she pulled a dagger from her boot. I nodded as we started swimming in the direction of the castle in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. The past week had been leading up to this moment, and I was impatient for my battle with Antony to be over. Though, not impatient enough for me not to enjoy torturing him for what he put me through before ending his miserable life.

_Ready or not, Antony, here I come, _I grinned evilly to myself.

"I don't want to do that again anytime soon," said Alexandria as she pushed her wet hair away from her face, the soaked locks almost black in the dark kitchen. I smiled at her words as I shook my own hair out of my eyes while weaving through the many tables that filled the large cooking area. We had climbed from the well in the small courtyard behind the kitchen and we were now making our way towards the entrance of the palace, where I hoped we would find Palaemon, one of my trusted advisors and the Captain of the Second Army that was situated in Corinth, along with the Royal Guard.

The kitchen had been completely deserted and I once again assumed that Palaemon had evacuated most of the palace staff, along with the people of Corinth. The city had been much too empty and I hadn't seen one person that wasn't a soldier on my way to the markets. I pushed open the double doors to the kitchen and walked cautiously out into the hallway that would lead us to the palace doors on the other side of the castle. I could faintly hear the sounds of battle, but the thick stone walls stopped most of the noise from reaching us. I drew my sword and started the journey towards the main entrance, not bothering to check if Alexandria was behind me, just knowing she was.

I once again took the time to thank whatever God had sent Alexandria to me. I had hurt her so much in the past and had hurt her even recently, yet I still knew that I could trust her to have my back. Even now, I could practically feel her warm breath on the back on my neck as she walked behind me, her midnight blue eyes darting around the dim corridor, searching for anyone that might dare to attack her leader. It felt good knowing that if I let my guard drop for even a second and was attacked and unable to defend myself, Alexandria would be there to protect me.

It wasn't long until I could hear the deep voice of Palaemon shouting orders in the main hall. I could tell by the frustration in the man's voice that we weren't faring as well as I had hoped. I was almost running when I finally turned the last corner and walked into the chaos. Palaemon was standing in the center of the hall, his scared but handsome face furrowed as he directed orders to several different soldiers at once. His normally impeccable uniform was basically shredded and I could see a few once white bandages wrapped around several of his limbs, drenched in blood.

The giant double doors at the entrance of my palace were swung wide open and I could see the battle raging in the clearing in front of my castle. My eyes scanned the men that were fighting and I almost immediately locked my gaze on the man that had started all of this. Marc Antony was seated on top of a massive white stallion, his golden armor gleaming in the dying sunlight as he pranced along the edge of the mighty battle. I was disgusted at the state of the man, hardly a bit of dirt on his body, telling me that he was a leader that let his men fight his wars for him. I would more than enjoy staining his white tunic with his cowardly blood.

"Palaemon!" I shouted.


	23. Chapter 23

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_"Palaemon!"_

The captain of my Second Army whirled around at my shout, his grey eyes wide with disbelief as he turned to face me. Almost immediately, the shock left his features to be replaced with relief, a broad grin covering his scared face. His eyes glanced between Alexandria and I as he strode towards us, the soldiers he had been talking to continuing to stare us in surprise.

"Conqueror!" He greeted me, his voice thick with relief as he gripped my forearm in welcome. He welcomed Alexandria in a similar fashion, though with more affection between the close comrades and friends.

"Palaemon," I repeated, deciding not to exchange pleasantries with the man while a war was going on in my front yard. I got straight down to business as I set my Conqueror mask firmly in place. "Report, now."

"Of course, my Lord," Palaemon replied with a respectful nod. "I got Alexandria's message two days ago, only several hours before Antony's ships were spotted. Thankfully, Captain Marcus was already returning from Sparta and was able to help. We used the catapults in an attempt to stop the Roman's from dropping anchor, b-"

"The short version, Palaemon," I growled impatiently.

"Yes, Conqueror," Palaemon said with a sheepish smile. "Antony dropped anchor with ten thousand men and we fought him at the docks but we were pushed back here. Marcus managed to keep at least a third of Antony's army in the market place, but there are at least still over three thousand men outside, Conqueror. It's a mess out there; complete chaos, my Lord. We're fighting hard, but we are outnumbered and I don't know how much longer we'll be able to stop them from infiltrating the castle. Or so I thought at least, until you got here, my Lord," Palaemon finished with a large grin. I returned his smile with a feral one of my own, my body practically humming with energy as I thought of throwing myself into the battle.

"Casualties?" Alexandria asked as I turned my eyes to the battle that was raging outside, watching with interest as one of my Royal guards managed to decapitate two men's heads with one stroke. I'd have to promote that man if he was still alive when all this was over.

"Many on both sides," Palaemon answered solemnly, running his fingers through disheveled blonde hair. "Out of the six thousand men we had, I'd say we've lost more than two thousand from what I've heard so far, most of them from the Fourth Army. We have even more that are wounded; a lot of them will be fatal. Though, on the bright side if there's any, the Romans are faring worse than us. Antony's men came in confident, too confident and the Royal guard slaughtered them as soon as they stepped foot on the docks. I'd say that they've lost at least three to four thousand men, with hundreds more wounded."

I nodded in acceptance of his words, having actually expected many more casualties on our side. I wasn't surprised by the strength of my Royal Guard though, having trained each one of them personally and knowing that they were the best that Greece had to offer. Next to the Royal Guard, the Second Army were the next best skilled, having the opportunity to train with both Palaemon and Alexandria, two of the best fighters I'd ever met.

I hoped that if I went into battle and defeated Antony, that the Roman's would surrender, but I doubted it. The Romans were power hunger and they craved glory and I knew that even if I cut off the serpents head, the body would still jerk violently until the last drop of blood exited its body. Oh well, I thought to myself emotionlessly, the more I kill now, the less I have to kill later.

"Well then," I said as a feral smile started to spread over my face. "Let's get in there and send these Roman pigs to Hades, shall we, Alexandria?"

"I'm right behind you, Xena," Alexandria said softly as she gripped her swords tightly in her hands. I watched as my second seemed to detach herself from reality and I smiled menacingly as the coldness crept into her midnight blue eyes, matching the death in my own. While Alexandria wasn't a fan of killing, she was no friend of Rome, especially when they tried to take over her homeland.

I walked to the palace doors with a final nod to Palaemon, once again knowing that Alexandria was guarding my back. The stench of blood and death greeted me as I stood on the steps of my palace, surrounded by my men. Thousands of soldiers stood in the clearing before me, taking no notice of me as they fought for their countries and their lives. I could feel the beast roaring in my chest as I pushed Xena away and became the Conqueror of Greece, Destroyer of Nations and the most feared warrior in the Known World.

"Kill 'em all!" I screamed before releasing my battle cry for the second time that day. I rushed down the stone steps, enjoying the sound of my men chanting my name as my sword sliced through armor and into the soft flesh of a Roman's soldier's stomach. I didn't waste time to watch the look of shock on his face as his trembling hands tried to stop his intestines from falling out before he hit the blood soaked ground.

I was instantly surrounded by the enemy and I laughed mirthlessly as they swung at me with their weapons. I blocked every blow effortlessly, ducking a curved sword as it sliced through the air above my head before plunging my sword into my attackers ribcage, twisting and feeling the bones snap as the man howled in agony. I quickly kicked him off my weapon, unhooking my chakram from my hip and slicing through another man's neck almost absentmindedly.

I quickly dispatched the rest of my opponents, using the split second before I was attacked again to find my target. It wasn't hard, considering the Roman pig was watching me and probably had been since I had entered the fray. He didn't seem surprised to see me, which was disappointing, but the anger in his eyes at my appearance made it better. He was still on the edge of the battle, his dark eyes hard as I met his gaze. I smiled sweetly at him as I sunk my sword into the belly of a man coming up behind me, a coward just like his leader.

I lost sight of Antony as my vision was once again filled with Roman soldiers, all eager to strike down the Empress of Greece. I taunted each man before I sent them all to Hades, on the River Styx before they even realized they were dead. I had hardly been in the battle for half a candlemark before I felt the amount of men surrounding me begin to drop. I was starting to find it hard to keep balance with the amount of bodies that surrounded me and the Roman's seemed to notice it as well.

I glanced around me and saw Alexandria several feet away, almost completely covered in blood as she used a Roman soldier as I shield against another opponent. I wondered for a moment what I must look like, before I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a Roman soldier's armor. I grinned at my appearance, hardly recognizing myself beneath the blood that coated my leathers. There were small pieces of splintered bone in my disheveled hair and my armor was covered in blood and gore from the men I had slaughtered. My eyes were even paler than usual, not uncommon for me when I was in the heat of battle and controlled almost completely by the beast. I looked like a demon from Tartarus and I loved it.

"Xena!" I heard Alexandria's shout over the screaming and I looked in the direction that Alexandria was pointing. Antony had finally entered the battle, his eyes blazing as he cut a path towards me, uncaringly swinging his sword as his killed both Greek and Roman soldiers to get to me. It made my insides crawl at his carelessness, just like the rest of the Roman's surrounding me. They didn't care if they took down one of their comrades, as long as it suited their purpose. It was completely different to the men in my army, who watched each other's back when they fought.

I decided to let Antony come to me, instead of meeting him in the middle. He was helping me by slicing through the Roman's that surrounded his stallion and while the thought made me sick, it was benefitting me so I let it continue.

As Antony moved closer, so did Alexandria and I could hear Palaemon grunting behind me as he returned to the battle. I smiled, knowing that I had two friends waiting to guard my back when I faced off with Antony. It would make my job easier and it would give me time to enjoy killing the vermin scum. This man had hurt me, even more than Caesar did all those years ago. But unlike when Caesar was assassinated in Rome, Antony would not enjoy a quick death. He had bruised my ego way too much for mercy.

"Xena!" I finally heard Antony's deep voice and I sneered as I slit the throat of a faceless soldier before turning to face the dark haired man. There was now a considerable amount of blood staining the hide of his horse, though his armor was still spotless. He had the advantage, I realized immediately, of still being on top of his mount but it didn't matter. Either way, at the end of this day, Marc Antony would be dead, even if I had to follow him to Tartarus.

As if hearing my thoughts, I watched with a raised eyebrow as Antony's stallion suddenly reared up and the Roman fell off in his shock, tumbling to the ground. The horse's eyes were crazed as its head swung from side to side, almost trampling its owner as it continued to rear. I heard a slap with my sensitive hearing and watched with a smirk as the horse raced off, leaving Alexandria standing in the spot where it once was, a large grin on her face.

'Be careful,' she mouth to me before throwing herself back into the fray and I turned away from her to watch Antony pick himself up from the ground, grimacing at the blood and mud that covered his clothing. Gods, he was such a prick.

"Antony," I growled as I met the man's dark eyes, taking no notice of the protective ring that formed around us. My entire focus was now directed towards this brute and I would let nothing distract me, trusting my men to keep me from harm's way.

"Xena," Antony sneered as he held his sword up into a defensive position. At least he was smart enough not to try and attack me first. But not smart enough to keep his fucking mouth shut.

"Did you enjoy my slave, Conqueror?" The Roman grinned cruelly as my eyes flashed with rage and a growl rose from deep in my chest. "She's a good fuck, isn't she?"

I roared as I charged towards him, almost not believing such an animalistic sound came from my lips as I swung my sword. His managed to block my swing though the strength of my blow almost knocked him off his feet. I glared at him as I pushed away, thrusting my sword towards his left side. He made an effort to block it, but he was much too slow and my blade grazed his ribs, drawing a thin line of blood. I could now see why he had stayed on the sidelines; Antony was a terrible warrior.

I pulled away and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I finished this fight much too quickly. With the man's horrible skill with the sword, I knew it would only take me a few blows before I killed him and I didn't want that. I watched through narrowed eyes as they Roman once again held his sword in a defensive position before I spoke.

"You had a good plan, Antony," I said tonelessly, the dark haired man grinning at my words. "The slave was a nice touch, but it didn't matter in the end, did it? Because, after all, I did fuck the slave and she enjoyed it so much that she spilled every last detail of your plot against me. I also fucked Cleopatra so hard that she begged me never to leave Egypt, because she preferred my touch to your pathetic manhood."

I laughed out loud as Antony screamed, quite girlishly before rushing towards me, taking the bait. I knew of the man's feelings towards the Egyptian ruler, and I also knew that Cleopatra wasn't terribly satisfied with the Roman. He had spent the last several moons pleading to be invited to Egypt, but Cleo had rejected him over and over and invited me instead. Though, now I knew that it was the slave's idea for me to visit, but obviously Antony didn't care right now as he swung his sword towards me, leaving his left side open.

I dodged his clumsy strike and dragged my blade across the whole left side of his body, listening gleefully as Antony cried out in pain. He stumbled away from me, raising his hand to his chest as blood poured from the wound. It was deep, but it would be a long time before he would fall unconscious from the loss of blood and I planned to use that time to my advantage.

"Seriously, Marc," I sneered at the Roman as he looked up at me with fury filled eyes. "Why is it that every woman in your life leaves you for me? Are your skills in the bedroom as bad as your skill with a sword?"

He swung towards me once more and I easily side stepped his move, cutting open his left thigh, slicing through hard muscle with my chakram. I watched emotionlessly as he stumbled, his leg refusing to hold him up as he fell to one knee. With all my strength, I kicked him right between his shoulder blades and watched with a smile as he sprawled face first onto the ground.

I half expected him to give up and was slightly amazed when he pushed himself off the ground, struggling to turn around and face me. Mud and blood streaked his face and his eyes were resigned, telling me that he knew how this would end and yet refusing to give in. I almost respected him for his courage and then realized that it was just stupidity.

"Remember Xena, that even though you fucked the slave and Cleopatra, that I fucked them both too," Antony spat with a sadistic grin as he grabbed him crotch crudely. Gods, this man was disgusting. "I fucked your slave, even with her pleading into my ear for me to stop. You know what I did next, Conqueror? I gave her to my soldiers until she begged to be back in my bed and then I fucked her so hard that she bled for weeks."

The beast roared in my chest, its claw ripping at my insides as I saw red. I didn't think as I rushed forwards, burying my sword into the Roman's stomach before he could react. His eyes were wide with disbelief as I held his gaze and twisted the blade, ripping open his abdomen and feeling his warm blood soak my hands. His stared into my eyes, his dark brown orbs slightly glazed as I slowly pulled my sword from his stomach.

"You will never touch her, ever again," I growled as Antony fell to his knees, his lifeblood pouring from the gaping wound in his belly. I shouted my battle cry as I raised my sword over my head before bringing it down and removing his head from his shoulders with one swift blow.

My sword hung limply from my hand as I watched Antony's head roll away from his body that collapsed lifelessly to the ground. I hardly paid attention to the battle still raging around me, my thoughts now completely focused on the slave back in the harbour. I made a decision then, one that could affect my life quite badly, but in my eyes I could live no other way.

I had to have the slave, even if it took my whole life to convince her that we should be together. It was proved to me now as I stood in the middle of a battlefied, uncaring if someone struck me down if I had to live without the slave. If there was still a chance that I could be with her, then I had to take it. Because no matter what, I loved Gabrielle and she had done what no one else could. She had tamed my wild heart and I wanted to spend the rest of my life trying to tame hers.


	24. Chapter 24

_Authors Note: Here we are, finally, at the last chapter! I've loved writing this story and I'm so grateful to everyone that has read it and sent me emails/comments. Hopefully now that this story is over, I can finish off several of my other pieces! If you want to email me about this last chapter or the story in general, my address is jacklavigne13 hotmail .com_

_Thank you!_

**To Tame A Wild Heart**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

After I defeated Antony, the battle continued to rage for several more candlemarks, long after the sun had set. My sword was a continuous blur of motion, slicing through armor and flesh until all I could see was blood. After realizing their leader had fallen, the Roman's continued to fight though they lost their confidence quickly and my men eventually overpowered them until the last soldier was on his knees. The few Roman's that surrendered were taken to the large dungeon underneath my palace until I decided what to do with them. Part of me wanted to kill them for stepping on Greek soil and taking the lives of my soldiers, while another part of me wanted to see no more death this day. There had been too much already.

I stayed in the clearing in front of my palace until the last Greek soldier had left, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the muddy field. The sun was now rising, the soft light reflecting on the surface of the ocean as I watched it climb high into the sky. The dead bodies had been removed from the city and from outside the palace; the Greek soldiers to have their own separate funeral pyres while the Romans were all thrown into three large separate pyre's on the beach, so that when the flames burned down, their ashes would be taken to the ocean where Poseidon could deal with them.

I cocked my head as I heard three sets of footsteps walk towards me, knowing who they were before I even turned around. I straightened my shoulders as I swung around to face Alexandria, Palaemon and Niko who were all looking at me with different expressions.

"Casualties?" I directed the question towards Alexandria who was gazing at me with concern. All three of them had taken baths to wash the blood and grime from the battle from their skin, while I hadn't yet had a chance and was still completely covered in gore and dried blood.

"A little under three thousand, my Lord," Alexandria said softly, regret shining in her midnight blue eyes. I felt my heart cramp painfully in my chest at her words, knowing that these men shouldn't have died. None of this should have happened and wouldn't have, if a certain slave had told me the truth. I could only imagine what Alexandria would say when I sent Niko on a mission shortly.

"How's the city?" I asked Palaemon, knowing that the Captain had sent several groups of soldiers around the large city to check the damage.

"Not too bad, considering," Palaemon replied with a small smile. "The docks and the markets both need repairs, but no fires broke out during the battle so it's nothing too serious. In less than a moon there will be no evidence of Rome's soldiers."

I nodded at this information, knowing that despite Palaemon's words, none of us would ever forget the past twenty four candlemarks. I made sure to burn every single moment of the past day into my mind, so that I would never forget Rome's betrayal. Finally, I took a deep breath and turned to Niko, who straightened visibly at my gaze.

"Captain, I need you to go down to the docks for me and escort the slave back to the palace," I ignored Alexandria's raised eyebrow as I continued. "Have her bathed and brought to my room, but take several men with you and don't remove the binds on her hands... and maybe even attach some manacles to her ankles. She's dangerous."

Niko nodded smartly, raising his hand to his chest in salute before making an about face and turning on his heel. I watched as he strode away until he was out of sight before finally turning back to my second in command.

"What?" I growled at the red headed woman that continued to stare at me with an expression that I couldn't define.

"Nothing, Conqueror," Alexandria replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I sneered at her before pushing past her to enter the castle, eager for a hot bath to soothe my aching muscles.

It was just over two candlemarks later when I had finally finished bathing, after filling my empty stomach with food and several mugs of port to soothe my nervous belly. The thought of seeing the slave again after regaining control of my Empire made so many emotions race through me that I wasn't sure how I felt. I was excited to see her and to speak to her, but I was still angry with the blonde bard. Despite how much I cared for her, she had still deceived me and I needed to see how she truly felt before I made any drastic choices.

I was in my bedchamber, sitting on the edge of my large bed and steadfastly ignoring Alexandria's gaze from where she leant against the wall on the other side of the room. I felt my heart jump into my throat when I finally heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come," I said loudly, praying that Alexandria didn't hear the catch in my voice. Her small smirk confirmed that she did.

The door opened slowly and Niko entered the room, alone, which caused my brows to furrow in confusion. The man looked extremely nervous as he held his hands behind his back, his fingers fiddling with something I couldn't see.

"What is it, Niko?" I asked the man that was standing before me, his eyes full of fear as he trembled violently.

"It's the slave, Lord Conqueror," Niko trailed off, his eyes darting around the room as if searching for an escape. I felt a small ball of dread start to grow in my stomach, as bile rose up in my throat. Something was wrong; where was the slave?

"What about her?" I asked slowly, feeling my heart start to race. Had the ship been attacked while we were fighting the Roman's? Was Gabrielle hurt, or even worse, dead?

"W-well, my Lord, she's... she's gone."

There was silence for several moments as I slowly processed the man's words. The slave was gone? The first thought that ran through my mind was that she was indeed dead, but then where was the body? As my mind conjured up several different situations that the slave could be in, the beast that had been curiously absent since my fight with Antony returned, prowling in my chest and releasing a growl that echoed throughout the room.

"What?" I finally snarled, my eyes burning with fury as I suddenly understood. "What do you mean, she's gone? How is she gone?"

"She escaped, my Lord," Niko's said shakily, his hands trembling as he held up the ropes that had bound the slave. "She somehow cut through her binds, took out the guards and disappeared."

With those words, I felt something inside of me snap. All the emotions from the past week flowed through me with abandon as my heart tightened painfully in my chest. I felt an uncontrollable burst of rage build up inside of me as I realized that the fragile cage holding the beast inside of me had been destroyed, allowing it full reign of my body.

The slave hadn't been taken, instead she had escaped; she had truly left me. At least I knew how she felt, I thought to myself bitterly. Gabrielle had never loved me and she never would.

"Get out," I said, my voice dangerously soft as I let my eyes flutter closed. My whole body was shaking in an attempt to control the beast and Niko didn't need to be told twice as he raced from the room.

"Xena..." I heard Alexandria whisper from behind me and I whirled to face her, my hand shooting out so fast that she didn't have time to block it. I wrapped my fingers tightly around her throat, pushing her up against the wall and growled menacingly at her.

"Never call me that again," I hissed, my eyes burning with anger. I knew if I was to look in the mirror that my eyes would be colorless, as they always were when the beast took over. Except this time, I didn't think I'd ever be able to regain control again. "I never want to hear that name again. That woman was destroyed the second she found out that that fucking slave betrayed her and she died when the slave escaped. I am the Conqueror and I will never let anyone forget that, ever again. Do you understand?"

Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she gazed back at me, her hands gripping my wrist as she finally nodded and I let her drop to the floor, gasping for breath. I turned my back to her and walked towards the window, looking out into the city of Corinth. I had no idea how long it had been since Gabrielle had escaped, and by now she could be miles away. I considered sending a search party out for her, but decided not to. If the slave wanted to run, I would let her run, but only because I was scared of what I would do if I found her.

Part of me wanted to find her and kill her, but a bigger part of me just wanted her to disappear, so that it was like she never existed at all. I wanted to forget about the past several weeks; forget Egypt, forget the betrayal, forget the slave and most importantly, I wanted to forget the woman I had started to become.

Gabrielle's presence and her 'love' had begun to change me, bringing forth something that had been buried inside my chest for years. I had become Xena again, not the Warrior Princess, but the girl from the village of Amphipolis that had hopes and dreams before they were all crushed by the warlord Cortese, when his men killed my brother and set me on a path of blood and violence.

I hadn't been lying when I told Alexandria that Xena was now dead. With that final betrayal, the crushing pain to my heart and soul to find out that the slave didn't love me and never had, that girl from Amphipolis had disappeared. I could no longer feel the warmth in my chest, only emptiness and the cold ice that was wrapped around my heart.

Gabrielle had taken that heart and destroyed it, leaving me with only fragments. I vowed then, like I once did in a small hut on top of Mount Nestos while holding M'lila's lifeless body; I would never love again.

I am the Conqueror and I will not be tamed.

**The End.**

_Authors Note: I know I didn't end it the way most of you wanted, but I think it was the only real way to end this story. But, good news, there will be a sequel! But not until after I've finished my other pieces. The sequel will be called To Mend A Wild Heart, so look out for it in the future! Thank you all so much for reading. _


End file.
